Portals
by SalinePond
Summary: Claudia had been home for a while now but portals popping up send the Avengers out to solve the problem. What happens when she ends up somewhere she wasn't supposed to? *Also Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D*
1. Surprise!

***Hey guys! :D Long time no see! Anyway, I have been watching Supernatural and I thought it would be fun to do a crossover with Claudia and the Winchester boys. I literally just started watching Supernatural a week ago and I'm on Season Two. This might be a one shot but I might continue with it. If I decide to continue with it, it will be a long process. If someone's going to read it, I'll continue. If not, then I stop it. Any comments are helpful guys.***

**~Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and my Character (Claudia Stark) and the idea. Review, Favorite, Follow! Enjoy!~ **

* * *

I had been home with Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Bruce, and Clint for about a month and getting into a normal routine. Getting up, going to the gym, possibly running with Bruce, shooting range with Clint, shower, cook everyone lunch, lounge with Jane and Darcy before they go back to their lab, prep dinner, spar with Thor, elemental training, put dinner in the oven, shower, eat dinner, call Phil, go to bed, and repeat the next day. None of us leave the tower much because of Hydra still being a major threat, but we have upped the Tower's security and we sometimes talk to Hill about any progress the army has or hasn't made. It continued on until portals started opening throughout New York City. We all went to the conference room where a map of New York was shown on Tony's holo screen.

"Clint and Thor, check downtown. There are more down that way. Claudia and Bruce will check out here," He pointed to the map were a large red dot sat. "The most energy is coming from here. Pepper and I will check uptown." I smiled brightly.

"Your suits finished, then?" She smiled and nodded.

"Finished it last week." Pepper said while putting on her gold and purple suit and slid her faceplate up.

"Looking good, mom." She smiled and Tony cleared his throat.

"If I could continue."

"When did you become so uptight?" I snapped back at him and he glared at me. We had been fighting for the past week, all because I wouldn't tell him who AC was.

"Enough." Clint cut us off before we continued and said something we would regret. "Jane and Darcy are going to stay here and monitor the portals. We need to move. Avengers, go!" Bruce and I drove past the skyscrapers and headed to the old abandoned warehouse and I couldn't help but think of how cliche this was.

"He's worried about you, you know." Bruce said as we pulled up and he stopped the car. I sighed and got out, looking at the rusting building with shattered windows.

"I understand. But somethings, are my business." He nodded and we walked inside. Sure enough, there smack dab in the middle of the room was a huge portal. It showed us some building with the name Harvelle Roadhouse. There was a small red gas pump out front and an old ice machine. The outside of the building was old and it looked rundown but still there were vehicles outside.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse? Where is that?" I shrugged in response to Bruce's question. I moved closer to it and that was when all hell broke lose. Bullets started flying in through the windows and through the thin metal walls. I tried to shield Bruce and myself but it was too late. Bruce was already Hulking out. I moved away from Bruce and rolled behind a barrel. A few Hydra Agents came in and Hulk slapped them away. I put a rock wall in front of the door, preventing any more from coming in for the time being, and looked at Hulk who was huffing.

"Hulk, look at me." He continued to glare over my shoulder at the door."Look at me!" I yelled and he finally looked down. "I need you to go, warn Tony that it's a trap." He huffed in annoyance and looked to the door as if to say he wouldn't leave me.

"Hulk stay." Ah I was right.

"No. You need to warn them. I can take care of myself." He seemed to understand the urgency and looked at me once more before vaulting out of the ceiling. I heard the men fire once more and knew Hulk was making his way out. I looked around the warehouse and I knew, I was trapped. I swore under my breath as the earth was blown in and the impact pushed me closer to the portal. In a matter of second, I was surrounded by thirty armed men. One stepped forward and pulled off his helmet. His blue eyes twinkled in victory and his brown hair was matted to his head.

"Claudia Stark. I'm glad I finally get to meet the new Asgardian." He smirked and laughed deeply. "Not much are you? Not even fighting back." I smirked at him.

"Why don't you try to move? Have one of your men pull the trigger?" I could see them visibly tying but I knew I couldn't hold them long. Maybe two minutes at most. "Villains and their lectures. You really need to cut them down or just not say them. So, Obviously you made the portals but how, why?"

"We need to get the biggest threat out of their tower." The man grunted and I looked over their plain black outfits with their bullet proof vests. "You know, we won't stop hunting you." He said with another deep chuckle and I frowned.

"I know."

"Raina, would still every much like to add you to our side." The man told me and I rolled my eyes.

"And I would very much like to burn that dress to her skin. I don't see either of those happening."

"You have no where to go." The man replied. "The place is surrounded with more guards and even if you do escape, we'll come back for you." I was losing my control as I saw a few of the men move slightly. He was lying about the guards, I could see their vehicles but there were no more men outside. What happened next happened in a blur. The man in front of me let out a sucker punch and I went through the portal. Heat surrounded me and I watched the men take up the spot I had been standing and he smirked.

"Well, that works out nicely." I took a step forward and all the guns were aimed at me once more. "Close them." The man spoke into a com and I glared at him as it slowly started to close. I spun on my feet and headed into the bar. I walked in and saw two men cleaning guns, two at the bar, a woman behind the bar, and another woman by the two at the bar.

"You boys did a hell of a job." I heard the older woman say. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes.

"Excuse me." I said as I walked up to them, earning their gazes. "I'm sorry for interrupting but could someone tell me where I am?" The stared at me, as if I were stupid and I felt two men step out of the portal. I spun around and run back out of the diner. I took out my pocket knife and ran out the door, throwing it at the closest guard, impaling it in his heart. The other began firing but I dodged his bullets. I kicked out his legs and he fell onto his back. I kicked the gun away from him and took off his helmet. His dark brown eyes glared at me and his fake blonde hair flopped in the breeze. I glanced up quickly, in time to see it close and I cursed.

"How do I open it back up?" The man just glared and I punched him in his jaw. His head bounced off the ground. "Answer me!" He spit at me and I wiped it away. He took the advantage and flipped his body onto mine. I groaned when a rock jutted into my back and he smirked, blood slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"I don't have to answer you, Fraulein."

"Really? Did you learn that from Zola?" He smacked my face and it hurt. My head whipped to the side and I glared back at him.

"Do not speak to me about him!" His head was closer to my face now and I smashed his forehead with my head. He stumbled off me and I rolled, getting to my feet. I grabbed my knife from the dead man and faced my opponent, unaware we had gathered a crowd. He tsked me and aimed his gun at me.

"Take the shot, I dare you." We both turned and I saw the man with spiky brown hair pointing a sawed off shotgun at the man. The man looked between us but did nothing more.

"What were you? A S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" The Hydra agent asked the man and he looked confused before he put his game face back on.

"Maybe." Was his reply but I knew he wasn't. If he was, he would have shot him on sight.

"Claudia," I looked back at the Hydra agent. "Come to terms with the fact that you will die here and no one will help you."

"Tony will figure it out. He always does." I quipped back and he tilted his head with a smile.

"Does he?" Before I could say anything, one of the men cleaning the guns earlier shot.

"No!" I screamed as I watched the Hydra agent fall. I ran to him and he coughed up blood, smirking at me still as blood poured from him.

"You lose." he told me and coughed more.

"Tell me how to get back! Tell me!" I shook him but he laughed then glared at em with disgust and hatred.

"Hail Hydra." His head flopped back to the ground and he was dead. I just stared at him a long time before a hand was place on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the man with longer brown hair and brown eyes. He gave me a soft smile and I stood next to him. He toward over me and I knew he was taller than Phil. I looked back once more at the Hydra agent as he led me into the bar. I sat down next to the man who brought me in while the one who pointed the sawed off shotgun at the Hydra agent sat on the right side of me. He had brown hair and green eyes and he was Phil's height.

"My names Sam." The man on my left said. "That's my brother Dean." I nodded at them both as the women from earlier handed me a glass of water.

"My name's Ellen and that's my daughter Jo." She said pointing to the woman with blonde hair. I gave them a small smile and nodded.

"I'm Claudia Stark." The thing to strike me odd was that none fo them freaked out about Tony Stark being my dad or the fact we were both Avengers. I filed that away for future reference and took a sip of my water. _Better keep my abilities under wraps then._

"Where did you learn to fight?" Jo asked and I smiled.

"My friend Natasha Romanoff. She taught me hand-to-hand combat." She nodded and went to bus some tables.

"Want to tell us who your friend were?" Dean asked me and I frowned at his tone.

"Dean-" Sam started but I cut him off.

"No, it's okay. They were Hydra agents." I commented and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Hydra? As in two headed, water creature?" Sam asked and it was my turn to scrunch my eyebrows together.

"No. As in global domination, Hydra." At their still confused looks I continued. "The Red Skull?"

"Oh!" Jo exclaimed. "Like in the Marvel comics."

"Marvel comics?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah. They write comics about Wolverine, X-Men, Spider Man, winter soldier," I cringed slightly and she continued. "She-Hulk, and The Avengers." I looked at her and she looked amused I didn't know about this.

"Now that's got to a be a joke. There is now She-Hulk. Bruce is the only Hulk." I told them and she just blinked at me.

"Are you alright?" Ellen asked me and I nodded.

"Yes. At least, I think so." I twirled my hair around my finger and the silver reflected the light in the bar.

"Where did you come from?" Dean asked and I told them about the portal and it being a trap.

"Christo." Sam said and I blinked at him. He looked at Dean and I took another sip of water, earning another look from the four of them.

"What?" I snapped and Sam spoke.

"We just wanted to check something." I nodded and Vienna blared from my pocket and I jumped slightly.

"It's you." Dean said with a look of amusement and I pulled out my Stark phone. I ignored their looks of awe and saw it was Tony. My heart leaped slightly and I answered it, putting it on video and saw his face in the suit.

"Dad!" The whining from his suit was muted somewhat and I saw some blood on his forehead. Sam and Dean leaned in closer where Tony could see them.

"Claud! Who are they?" He asked with narrowed eyes before focusing back on the fight.

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm guessing you know it was a Hydra set up.

"Yeah, Hulk got here just in time for the fight. Clint's been shot in his arm so he's up on his perch using a sniper rifle. Thor's taking out as much as he can but I gotta tell you, they had a small army waiting for us. What about you?"

"I told Hulk to go find you. I thought you might need more help and I couldn't let them get him." I sighed and fidgeted slightly. "I'm not really sure."

"Medford, Wisconsin." Sam supplied and I gave him a grateful smile.

"Right. Listen kid, Pepper and I are going to come find you once we get rid of these Hydra guys."

"Sir," Jarvis' voice went over the speaker. "The portals have all closed."

"Right well, I don't think you'll be able to find me. I went through one of the portals and I'm not in Kansas anymore, that's for sure." I saw the boys tense a second but continued talking to Tony.

"Alright... I'll... trouble...call soon..." His picture was fading and I was losing connection.

"No, no, no! Dad!" The screen went black and the call ended. "Dammit!"

"So, Tony Stark really is your dad then." Jo said and I nodded and told them about Loki's attack, Hydra, the infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D, and the portals along with the latest attack. I left out everything about my abilities and origin along with my team and Phil.

"I think it's only fair to share our story." Sam said and Dean didn't stop him so I assumed he agreed. They told me they were called Hunters who went after demons and other supernatural beings, their mom and dad, Jessica, their recent fight with a killer clown, and how they were hunting the demon that killed their mom.

"I'm sorry." I told them and Sam gave me a small smile while Dean just nodded stiffly. This guy Ash came out and showed them something he built to track the demon and they were leaving.

"Wait!" They stopped at the door and looked at me. "Can I come with you?" The looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation that ended with Dean smirking at me.

"Welcome aboard the crazy train." I smiled and we made our way to a friends house they said belonged to Bobby. The house was in a sort of junkyard, cars all around, a dog by the house as it's guard, and the house itself looked to be falling apart. Sam brought me into the house and we went to go talk to dean. I wasn't sure where Bobby was but he wasn't here. I took the chance to look around the house, look through all the piles of books. All of them were in some shape or form information about hunting.

"A lot to take in, huh?" I looked at Sam with a sheepish smile and I shrugged.

"I've fought against aliens and Norse gods, this is just another to add to the list." He gave me a small smile and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sounds exciting." I gave a small laugh.

"Exciting, but terrifying. I could count how many times I've almost died and I remember each time, including all the times I could have been killed, and it terrifies me. But I will die to protect my loved ones." He nodded and I knew he felt the same for Dean. Eventually they showed me to a room and I fell asleep, nightmares of Loki and Hydra agents. It wasn't long after that morning I woke up that Dean fixed the Impala and we got clothes for me and headed to Red Lodge, Montana. I mostly ignored their brotherly jabs and talking and watched the trees go by as we drove down the roads. Once we pulled up to the police station, they looked at me.

"Stay here." Dean said.

"We shouldn't be long." Sam added with a look of guilt and I nodded although I huffed in annoyance. The case was about finding two girls dead with their heads cut off and the cows that had died. They came back out wearing frowns and we made our way to the hospital.

"I'm guessing they didn't buy it?" They didn't answer me and I laughed. "I'll come in this time." dean looked like he was about to argue and Sam cleared his throat, ending the conversation and I smiled. I slipped on a black pencil skirt with a white blouse, and black stilettos. They body put on suits and doctors coats. Dean whistles and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have legs that go on for miles. I wouldn't mind going those miles, if you're interested?" Now this was normal. He usually flirted with me once or twice a day, he winked and I smirked.

"I'll be sure to tell my boyfriend that one." Sam laughed and we went to the coroners office. They got the guy out of the room and we went in and we looked at the head. They argued about who opened the mouth and I sighed, pulling it towards me.

"Men." I huffed and we found a retractable fang in her mouth.

"Well this changes things." Sam commented.

"You think?" Dean asked him sarcastically and we left. Once it was night, we changed into our everyday clothes;jeans, shirts, jackets, and went to a bar. Sam slipped him a fifty after they got their beers and asked about any partyers. I looked around the bar and ignored some of the blatant staring and I caught one guy staring at us. He was sitting in a darker spot, smoking, and he had dark skin. An arm wrapped around my should and I looked into a face of a very drunk patron.

"You know, you know, you remind me of, of, a beautiful woman," I bit my lip from all out laughing at the man. "We could go, go and, have fun. Show you a real man." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me.

"More like a drunk man. Go home and sleep it off." I told him and he waved me off, stumbling away. Dean and Sam lightly pulled my away and I vaguely noticed the man was gone. Being out in public again made me nervous, thinking Hydra was tracking me, but I was safer here for the moment. We walked down an alley where the man had followed us. I was going to tell them but they already knew from their stance. We waited and watched the man come around the last corner and we pushed him up against the wall.

"Smile." Dean told him.

"What?" The man asked, confused.

"Show us those pearly whites." Dean clarified.

"Oh for the love of," The man began. "You wanna stick that thing someplace else?" He said referring to Deans blade. "I'm not a vampire." He showed us he had no fangs and we let him go. We walked to his red car and pulled out weapons from his backseat.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy, great Hunter. I heard he passed, I'm sorry." _If only Hydra had opened the portals sooner._ Apparently the Hunters knew of the Winchesters and it made him nervous. We offered help but he told us he had it and offered to buy us a drink on the flip side.

"I don't trust him." I said as we watched him drive away.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Sam commented and I looked at them.

"He didn't talk to you directly, but the looks he kept giving you." Dean didn't finish and I gave them a small smile.

"I'm used to those kind of looks, Dean. But thanks." We ended up following the man anyway and saving him from being killed by a vampire.

"So, uh, I guess I got to buy you that drink." Gordon said and I nodded sightly. Gordon was smiling and laughing while Sam, Dean, and I looked at each other. We ended up back at the bar and I finally got to have my double shot of vodka.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" Gordon asked me and I raised my eyebrow at me.

"My teacher is Russian. I can hold my liquor." He paid for the drinks while they took shots and I had another double. I ignored them until Gordon called Sam, Sammy and I laughed when Sam turned him down with a warning look and a head tilt to Dean.

"He's the only one that gets to call me Sammy." My phone went off and I was surprised I had service. I pulled it out and smiled at Phil's number.

"Hello?"

"Claudia, if you were here I would put you on house arrest." _Oh boo, no fun Coulson today._ I sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of nose.

"Coulson-"

"What were you thinking sending Hulk away, You could have sued the help."

"Yes and how many would have died if I didn't send him to Tony?" I growled out low into the phone while Gordon and Dean talked.

"Claudia-"

"No, Phil, listen. I am a grown woman-"

"Asgardian." He interrupted and I was silent.

"Is that why you're freaking out? Because of my damn heritage?" I snapped and heard him shuffle something in the background.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Then how did you mean it, Phil?" I waited for him to say something but he didn't. "Thanks for the call, but, I have to go. We'll talk about this when I get home.

"It's just we don't know much about where you are and what they think of them." Phil commented with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, Phil. You know damn well I can take care of my self. Do I need to remind you of my trip to," I noticed they were both looking at me and thought on my feet. "London and those muggers? Or of Loki and New York? If anything, I'm the one who should be worried about you. But I'm not going to argue anymore right now and If I have service and I want to, Director, I will call you tomorrow. Understood?" He sighed deeply but I was so angry at him.

"Very well, Agent Stark." I hung up the phone and jammed it into my pocket, really wishing I could have slammed it closed, just for the feeling of it.

"Lovers spat?" Gordon asked with a knowing look and I sighed.

"Something like that." We made our way to the hotel and Sam wasn't there. Eventually he showed up and was talking to Sam. I heard Dean yell about killing things that weren't human and I was glad I hadn't told them about me yet. Gordon left and I hadn't notice him take the car keys but we went to the nest. I stayed silent in the backseat, not saying anything about how I heard them. We walked in to see him torturing a vampire.

"Sam, Dean, Claudia, come on in." Gordon said as he got off the dining room table.

"Gordon, what;s going on?" Dean asked him.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's gonna tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you?" _Help, not help, come clean, stay hidden._ I struggled with my inner turmoil while they continued talking. That is, until he pulled on knife on Sam.

"I suggest you pull that knife away." I glared at Gordon and he told us his sister was turned and that he killed her. It turned out Gordon knew they weren't killing humans. He cut Sam's arm and held it over Lenore. Dean aimed a gun at him and I stood in a defensive position. Claudia Stark was gone, Claudia the Asgardian took her place. The blood dripped on her face and the fangs came out.

"Still want to save her? Look at her?" And she did look bloodthirsty until she made herself stop.

"Sam get her out of here." Sam grabbed Lenore while Dean kept the gun pointed at Gordon.

"Get out of my way." Gordon said.

"Sorry." Dean replied in a dry tone.

"You're not serious." Gordon commented.

"I'm having a hard time believing it, too. But I know what I saw. If you want those vampires, you gotta go through me." Gordon put his knife down and walked up to Dean.

"Fine." They threw punches and Gordon picked up the kife. I watched the go back and forth. Once he threw Dean. I heard him call him a killer. Dean eventually got him tied to a chair.

"You know, I might be like you. But I might not. But you're the one tied up right now." Dean told him and we waited all night for Sam to come back. My stance never relaxing and I kept getting worried glances.

"I miss anything?" Same asked.

"Not much." Dean replied and he told us how they all got out. "It's been real." Dean said and punched him. "Okay I'm good now, we can go." They started to leave and Sam turned to me." I looked at him and I saw him tense.

"I'll meet you outside." They nodded and left and I looked down at Gordon, kneeling in front of him. "You're lucky, Gordon, that I'm on the good side." I pulled water from the air and covered his mouth, freezing it there. His eyes widened slightly. "No, I'm not a demon or a witch. I'm a goddess and not from this world. If you come after them again," I held open my hand and watched fire dance there before I extinguished it and looked back at him, nervous sweating and I smirked. "I won't hesitate to kill you." When I got back outside, I saw them leaning on the car, talking over it. They looked over at me and the wind blew my hair around softly. We all climbed into the Impala and drove back to the hotel, grabbing our things. We talked idly on our way to their mom's grave but something was sitting in me, something wrong. And I was going to find out what it was.


	2. Help?

***No Sam and Dean in this chapter. But, she goes to Asgard for help. Perhaps it isn't just in the comics after all :p***

**~Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and my Character (Claudia Stark) and the idea. Review, Favorite, Follow! Enjoy!~**

* * *

While Sam and Dean went to visit their mothers grave, I went to the closest open field I could find and looked up at the blue sky.

"Please, let this work." I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves. "Heimdall." I waited and waited and nothing happened. "Heimdall, Odin, please. If anyone can hear me, please, open the Bifrost." I was so close to getting on my knees and begging when the lights shone down on me. I felt the pulling sensation and I was in the air. It wasn't long until I saw the familiar golden buildings that I smiled in relief.

"Welcome, strange midgardian." I looked at Heimdall and so no trace of recognition. "Would you mind telling me, who you are exactly?" My smile was gone as quick as it came and my hope was shattered.

"I'm Claudia Stark, from another universe."

"Ah yes, the portal by the bar." I nodded,

"I was hoping maybe you could send me home."

"I'm afraid not. There should be a carriage here if you would wish to speak to the All-Father." I nodded once more and boarded the carriage once it arrived. The ride across the rainbow bridge was long and boring, unlike when I had Thor and Heimdall to talk to. Once I arrived, the guards were clearly weary of me and flanked me to the throne room. Odin sat on his Throne and Frigga sat at his side. My heart ached at seeing her alive and I wondered just how different this world was from mine.

"Welcome to Asgard." Frigga said to me, smile on her face and I curtsied.

"Thank you, your majesties, for allowing Heimdall to bring me here."

"What is your business here?" Odin asked and I flinched inwardly at his tone.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me get back to my own world."

"Girl, you were on your world." He said with no trace of amusement.

"I mean my dimension. Where I'm from, there is the group known as Hydra and they sent me here, to be out of the way. I was one of their threats so what better way then to send them to a place where they would be powerless." I explained and the door opened behind me. The steps where pretty much matched in grace and I fought turning to see who it was. Frigga saved me from wondering with a smile.

"My sons." I froze as the gold and green appeared on my left and the red and gold on the right.

"Mother." Loki said and Thor was smiling.

"Mother, father. The fight was glorious." He began talking about it when Frigga cut them off.

"We have a guest." She told them and they turned to me. Thor sent me a charming smile while Loki's eyes began calculation me. Thor grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles and he sent me another smile.

"Welcome to Asgard. I must say, your radiance is greatest to those of many Asgardians." I tugged my hand gently from his grasp and cleared my throat, shuffling awkwardly.

"Right, well uh, thanks for that." Frigga gave a bright smile while Odin still wore his blank face, golden eye patch gleaming in the light.

"We can help. Frigga explained with a warm smile. "Loki and I can open a portal here for you and you will be able to cross harmlessly." I smiled brightly and resisted pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, your majesty. It is greatly appreciated." I turned toward Loki and bowed my head in thanks. He had the same look that my dimensions Loki did and it didn't help me relax, not at all.

"This is not your normal realm?" Thor asked, a look a blasphemy on his face.

"No. Got sent through a portal and got stuck here." I shrugged and he nodded slightly.

"I have other matter to attend to if you are quite through." Odin's voice echoed around the hall and Frigga ushered us out.

"Now, Loki and I need to gather the supplies. Thor, why don't you take her to meet your friends." A bright smile made it's way across my face and I was happy to see Sif again. Thor offered me ad I took it, following him to the training grounds. It reminded me of football field, seats all around and a big open field for sparing. I saw Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and Sif sparing against each other. Sif was holding her own against Volstagg and it seem Fandral had an upper hand against Hogun.

"My friends!" I inched away from Thor as his booming voice reached my ears. They ceased their fighting and turned towards us, giving him a smile and they put down their weapons. We approached them and Thor began introductions, only to be cut off.

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." They smiled at me and I returned it. "It's nice to see you again."

"I am sure I would remember a beauty such as yourself." Fandral said with a wink and I rolled my eyes at him with a fond smile.

"I'm not from here, different dimension actually. I've fought with you before." We continued talking for a little while until Thor wanted to spar.

"Would you care to spar with me?" Thor asked and I smirked.

"If you think you can handle me." The four snickered behind me as we moved towards the inner field. Thor took off his cape and stood in front of me in his armor. He had Mjolnir hanging limply in his hand and I took up my stance, gaining a confused look from Thor.

"What is your choice of weapon?" He asked me and I winked.

"You'll find out." I gave the wave to Sif to let her know I was ready and Thor stood for a moment before giving his. I charged at Thor, _I need to for this powerhouse_, and I jumped up from his swing, wrapping the earth around his legs. He looked at me, shock on his face, and I giggled. Realization flashed across his face and he smiled brightly at me. He smashed the earth and charged at me. He swung again and I ducked underneath and cartwheeled away. He swung once more and I grabbed his arm and used his body to swing myself over his chest, onto his shoulders. I clenched my legs tight around his neck and chest and thrust my weight backwards, bringing us down to the ground. He grabbed my leg and threw me away from him where I stopped in an undignified clump and stood up. He was swinging Mjolnir and I waited for the lightning. I watched it begin in the clouds and I moved my feet apart, taking deep breaths. The lightning come down fast and I almost wasn't ready for it. It hit my right hand and I felt it travel through my body, out my left hand at Thor. He was too slow to react and it hit him, making him fly a short distance and land with a loud thud. I ran over to him and was glad to see he was laughing. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg came over as well and helped him up.

"I am glad we are allies in your world. You are a formidable opponent." I smiled at him and punched his arm.

"Yeah and to think, you didn't even see all my party tricks." We were about to begin again when a servant came out and called us in, they were ready. I almost ran to the room where Loki and Frigga were but I contained myself. When we arrived, candles littered the floor and a white circle sat on the floor smack ion the middle of the room. Frigga smiled at me as I stood in front of the circle.

"Now dear, think of your home. The portal will open there." I nodded at her while her and Loki stood on either side and she grabbed my hand. "Grab Loki's hand." I was hesitant but did as asked and I felt the cold immediately and I knew, this world would turn out much like my own. They spoke in a language I didn't know and I felt Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three watching in fascination. The portal opened slowly at first, but it was opening in the living room. I could hear some of them talking.

"Did you find out how to bring her back yet?" _Bruce._

"No! I can't figure it out!" _Tony._ He sounded so down trodden. The portal opened more and I could see Tony working on something small with Bruce right by him. Jane and Darcy sat on the loveseat looking over some sheets, Steve was drawing in his sketchbook, looking out the window, and Thor was talking with pepper.

"Guys!" They all turned and looked at me through the portal. They all ran towards it, mixtures of disbelief on their faces and surprise. Thor looked at Frigga and I saw the heartbreak on his face.

"Claud! You're in Asgard?" Tony asked and I shook my head.

"Not in this world, she is not." Thor said and he glanced at Loki as well. Steve and Tony were glaring at Loki once the got over their surprise. Tony opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Ah! No." He opened his mouth again but closed it at my look. "He's not like our Loki." I let go of their hands and faced them. "Thank you so much for helping me." Frigga smiled at me while Loki nodded, looking at my Thor. I turned back to the portal and moved to go through it, only to be shocked by purple waves of electricity. I jumped back from it and Loki inspected it closer.

"Someone, as it appears, does not want you to leave." Loki said as he looked at me curiously. "I wonder why that is."

"Hey Reindeer Games, don't look at my daughter." Tony growled out and I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the pit of failure in my stomach.

"Sorry guys. It looks like it's going to be longer than we hoped." I gave them a smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes.

"Hold on." Tony went out of view and came back holding a black cell phone battery. "Try it this way." He threw the battery and I barely caught it. "This battery will react with your phone, hopefully it will let your phone charge in the sunlight and help boost your signal so you can still talk to us." I nodded at Tony and slid it in my pocket.

"How do you fair, Lady Claudia?" Thor asked and I shrugged.

"I met these two guys that are helping me, completely human." He nodded at me.

"I promise Claudia, I'll get you home." I saw determination flash across Tony's face as his jaw set and I gave them a watery smile.

"I know you will." The portal started to close and I frowned. "I love you guys." I didn't get to hear their response as the portal closed, and we were left alone in silence.

"I am sorry." Frigga said and I could just nod her way. We walked back to the carriage and sat in silence as we went to the Bifrost, only Frigga and I. Once I got out, I turned back to her.

"You might want to tell Loki about his true heritage. Yes, you are his mother but he will feel betrayed when he find out, if you don't tell him. Tell him, and save lives." She nodded and left, leaving me with Heimdall.

"Your Hunters are capable of many things." Heimdall's golden eyes looked at me, but also at the Winchesters and I smiled.

"Yeah, they are good people."

"Dean, should have died. But he was saved. Perhaps the one that saved him, could be the one keeping you here." I nodded at him and he started the Bifrost. "May the Gods be with you." He said.

"And with you." I called over my shoulder as I went through the Bifrost, coming out by Harvelle's bar. I walked inside and wasn't surprised to see a few guys cleaning their weapons.

"Hey Claudia." Ellen said and I smiled at her with a wave as I hoped onto a bar stool.

"Hey Ellen. Have the boys been in?"

"Not yet." she commented as he put a glass of water in front of me.

"Again?" I asked her and she just stared at me. I sighed and chugged it and she nodded, seeming satisfied.

"Can't be too careful when you come in looking like you fought a werewolf." I looked down and realized I was covered in dirt from my sparing with Thor and I smiled softly.

"Nah, just tripped over my own two feet." _Now to find out what's keeping me here. _


	3. Handy Andy

**~Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and my Character (Claudia Stark) and the idea. Review, Favorite, Follow! Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Here you go guys." I told three Hunters as I placed their beers down on the table and got cheesy pickup lines in turn. I walked over to the bar and leaned on it, sighing.

"It gets easier to ignore the flirting." I looked at Jo and she smiled.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Heard anything about the boys yet?" She shook her head and I sighed again. A few hours later Jo was hustling a hunter at a shooting game and the boys had finally arrived. Dean walked in first and I shot them a bright smile. "And here I thought you forgot about me." Dean looked at me a moment before smirking.

"No one could forget you." He winked and I rolled my eyes. _That's the problem._

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo asked Dean and I smiled at Sam, receiving a nervous one back. Dean chuckled before he answered.

"Yeah, looks like. How you doin' Jo?"

"Where's Ash?" Sam interrupted and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"In his back room." Jo answered as if it should be obvious.

"Great." Sam said before walking away.

"And I'm fine." Jo commented, watching him leave.

"Sorry he's, we're, a bit of on a tight time table." Dean walked away too, making Jo and I pass each other curious looks. Dean, Sam, and Ash made their way to a table and looking on a laptop and searching for demons. Sam said something about a house fire, the night of their six month birthday. Dean went to the bar wile Jo played a song on the jukebox while I stayed by the bar, until I saw a flash of purple light. _That looked like Loki's. But, it couldn't be, it was purple._

"We have a match, we gotta go." Sam told Dean ad I stood up too.

"Alright Jo, see you later." We piled into the Impala and drove to the next location. They had tried to protest but I wouldn't hear of it.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked, interrupting Deans singing and I laughed.

"I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head, I don't know man. What do ya got?" Sam looked at him a moment before looking back down at the papers in his lap.

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in eighty-three, like me, lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You think a demon killed his mom?" Dean asked him.

"Sure looks like it."

"How did you even know to look for this guy?" Sam glanced at me before sighing, then answering.

"Every premonition I've had-" I cut him off.

"You have premonitions?" I asked him, slightly surprised.

"Good going, Sammy." I ignored Dean while Sam nodded.

"We'll fill you in later. Anyway, the premonition's around the other kids the demon visited. Max Miller, remember him?"

"Yeah but Max Miller was a basic little psycho."

"Point is, he was killing people and I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Sam admitted. "No current address, no current employment. Still owes money on all his bills, phone, credit, utilities."

"Collection agency flags?" Dean asked him.

"Unassisted."

"They just let him take a walk?"

"Seems like it." Sam explained to us and I raked my brain for any possible answers but I just came up with 0-8-4's which didn't exist here. "There's a work address for his last w-2, about a year ago. Let's start there." Sam said and Dean agreed, then they told me all about Sam's premonitions.

"So, you can't control them." I clarified as we entered a diner and he nodded.

"No, they just happen." I nodded and sat down at a table. The waitress began filling our coffee cups while Dean asked about Andrew.

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys." She said with a sort of shrug. "I'm sorry but they never do." She explained to us while we pretended to be lawyers.

"'They?" Sam asked her.

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by, I don't know what Andy says to them but, they never come back."

"Actually," I piped in locking eyes with Dean. "We're Lawyers."

"Representing his great-Aunt Lita. She passed, god rest her soul, left Andy a sizable estate." Dean explained to her.

"Yeah, so are you a friend of his?" Sam asked her and she sighed.

"I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore." A man came up behind her and he just creeped me out, like Garrett had, set me on edge.

"Andy? The guy said and sat down at the only available sit, next to me. I scooted my chair closer to Dean. "Andy kicks-ass, man."

"Is that right?" Dean asked him, looking bored.

"Yeah, Andy can get you into anything man, he even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful bro." He laughed quietly when the waitress spoke again.

"How about busing a table or two, Webber?" He looked between us.

"Yeah, you bet boss." He grabbed the old coffee cup and walked away.

"Look, if you want to try to find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for the van with the barbarian queen painted on the side." She explained to us.

"Barbarian queen?" Dean asked.

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss." She stated before walking away.

"Well, that shouldn't be that hard to find." I stated as I took a sip of my coffee.

"We should go now." Dean said and I sighed before following them.

"You're not used to moving around fast, are you?" Sam asked me as we changed back into our normal clothes once more of jeans, t-shirts, and boots.

"Not really. I mean, when Hydra took over we couldn't stay in a place for long. I wasn't even allowed to leave the tower with all my information ll over the world. A lot of people were, well I guess are, interested in me." I sighed as we put our stuff back in the bags and head back to the Impala.

"No offense, but why are there many people interested in you?" I mocked pouted at Dean.

"And here I thought we had something special. That was real hurtful, Deanne." He glared at me while Sam stifled a half laugh with a cough. "My old Russian teacher is a master assassin. Or In your Marvel comics, Black Widow." Sam's eyes widened and he took a non-noticeable, _by anyone other than those who can feel vibrations wouldn't have felt, away._

"Oh." Sams aid and he cleared his throat.

"Oh? Who's Black Widow." I smirked at Dean.

"I could show you."

"No way." Same said and I just shot him a smile.

"Relax, I was just kidding." He didn't think so and I felt a pang of guilt. _Whatever, I shouldn't complain. I haven't told them all about me yet._ We put our bags in the trunk and got in, heading to Orchard Street. We found the van easily enough and I got out, walking around, while the brothers stayed in the car, watching the van. I perched on a building and saw Sam get out of the car. I ran up to him and put my arm around his waist, leaning on him. He shot me a look but I just smiled, glancing at the man we were following.

"That him?" I asked Sam as we made our way down the path.

"Yeah, that's the shooter." I nodded against his arm and we continued following after him. We stopped once he answered his phone and we saw a bus go by. We ran to the gun store and Sam pulled the alarm. We walked back outside to see the shooter walk away. We stood there, dumbfounded as the Impala drove by, with Andrew driving. Sam called Dean as the shooters phone rang again.

"Dean, Andy's got the Impala."

"I know! He just sort of asked for it , and I let him take it."

"You what?"

"He full on Obi-Wan'd me. It's mind control, man." Dean explained and I sighed. I watched the shooter walk into the street and the bus coming, too fast to stop.

"No!" I yelled and started forward but it was too late. The bus ran the shooter over and he was dead. Sam, Dean, and I watched the paramedics load the body into the ambulance and I squeezed Sam's hand.

"I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it. At least I should have stayed with him." Sam said and I faced him.

"It's not your fault, Sam. I was with you too but Andy was the one who did this, and we need to find him before anything else happens." I told them and he nodded. We went walking around and found the Impala. Dean hit Sam and we moved towards it.

"Thank god." Dean exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm sorry baby. I'll never leave you again. At least he left the keys in it." Dean commented dryly.

"Yeah, real Samaritan this guy." Sam quipped back.

"It looks like he can't use his mojo just by twitching his nose. He's gotta use verbal commands." Dean explained.

"The doctor just got off his phone when he walked in front of the bus." I informed him.

"Andy must have called him or something." Sam said with a sigh and I wished my powers extended to verbal talking instead of just holding a body still.

"I don't know, maybe." Dean said and we both looked at him.

"Beg your pardon?" Sam asked him, looking outraged.

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam." Dean tried explaining.

"You had O.J convicted before he got out of his white bronco, and you have doubts about this?"

"He just doesn't seem like the stone cold killer type, that's all. And O.J was guilty."

"Either way," I cut them off before they could argue any more. "How are we going to track him down?" We thought for a moment before Dean spoke.

"Not a problem." We went to Andy's van and stood by the back..

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let's have a look." Dean said while he took out the crowbar from his coat. The back opened and it reminded me of a bad 60's movie theme. "Oh come on. This is, this is magnificent, that's what this is." Dean said and I snorted, blushing at their amused looks. Dean said how he didn't think he was a cold blooded killer and we moved to the Impala, watching the van once more. Dean ate a sandwich and started arguing but I let them go at it when Andy showed up.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?" Andy asked, looking at us.

"Well, we're lawyers." I heard Sam start but my head was pounding, fighting against whatever Andy was doing.

"Tell the truth."

"That's what I'm-" Sam began but Dean cut him off.

"We hunt demons." Dean explained and I stared at him.

"What?" Andy asked him.

"Dean." Sam looked at him.

"We hunt demons, spirits, things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam's my brother, Claudia came from another dimension."

"Dean, shut up." Sam pleaded with him.

"I'm trying." Dean explained, sounding bored. "He's psychic, kind of like you Well, not really like you but see, he thinks you're a murderer and he's afraid he's going to become one himself cause you're all a part of something terrible. I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right."

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone." I felt the familiar power but nothing happened once more besides the pounding.

"Okay." Dean answered and Sam looked at him before following Andy and I followed Sam.

"What are you doing?" He looked at us and put his hands up. "I said leave me alone. Get out of here and just start driving and never stop!"

"Doesn't work on us Andy." I explained as we surrounded him.

"What?" He asked at a complete loss.

"You can make people do things, can't you? Tell them what to think." Sam asked him, holding up a hand to stop Dean.

"That's crazy." Andy said, nervous smile plastered on his face.

"All started a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, then you got better at controlling it."

"How do you know all this?" Andy asked and I almost didn't want to roll my eyes just for the fact it used energy. Minute energy, but energy non the less.

"Cause the same thing happened to me, Andy." Sam began to explain. "My mom died in a fire too, I have abilities too. You see we're connected you and me."

"You know what? Just get, get out of here! Alright?" Sam and I followed him as he tried to walk away.

"Why did you have the doctor walk in front of the bus." Sam plainly asked him and he looked stricken.

"What?" Andy asked him, sounding slightly confused. I looked at Sam and he had his eyes closed tight, moving his head to the sides.

"Sam?" I asked him as if I were talking to a small child.

"Why did you kill him?" Sam asked him, voice deeper.

"I didn't." Andy clarified and I watched Sam close his eyes and move his head once more.

"Dean!" I yelled for him as soon as Sam started swaying on his feet. Sam grunted and Dean caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Sam. What is it?" Dean asked him as he gripped Sam's arms. I flicked my gaze between the two, wanting to keep an eye on Andy.

"I didn't do anything to him." Andy said as he crouched to their height.

"A woman, a woman burning alive." Sam told us.

"Where is she?" Dean asked him in full Hunter mode.

"A gas station. A woman is going to kill herself."

"What does he mean 'going to'? What is he-"

"Shut up." Dean cut him off, giving him best 'I'll kill you look' and turned his attention back to Sam.

"It's triggered by a call on her cell." Sam explained, looking at Andy as sirens where heard.

"When?" Dean asked, helping him up.

"I don't know. As long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her." Sam said as he continued to glare at Andy.

"Yeah, not yet." Sam countered. We all watched the firetruck go by in silence. Sam and Dean looked at each other a moment before Sam told Dean to go, who didn't need to be told twice. Andy made to move but Dean cut him off.

"No, not you. You're staying here with us." He looked like he wanted to retaliate but stopped. We stood around for a while until a blinding light distracted me. I looked down the alley but whatever it was, it was gone. Sam answered his phone, talking to Dean, and I stood by Andy.

"My powers didn't effect you." Andy stated and I nodded, the question burning in his eyes and I smiled.

"That's a secret for another day." I told him and he nodded slightly still staring at me. Once Sam was off the phone, we moved to a small sitting area and Sam explained his power.

"You get these premonitions, of people about to die?" Andy asked and Sam nodded. "That's impossible." I smiled and wondered what he would think of mine.

"A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do." **"**But death visions?" "Yeah." "Dude, that sucks. When I got my mind thing, it was like a gift, you know? It was, It was like I won the lotto." "But you still live in a van. I don't get it. I mean, you could have anything you ever wanted." Andy shrugged. "I, I have everything I need." "So, you're really not a killer, huh?" "That's, That's what I've been trying to tell you." "That's good. It means there's hope for both of us." I smiled softly at Sam. "There is always hope, Sammy. Even in the darkest times when there is just a small glimmer of light, that could tip the scales in your favor." They both stared at me a moment before Andy smiled. "Get that from a book somewhere?" I smiled back from him and stood as I heard the Impala. "More like personal experience." We all stood once Dean parked the car and we met him by the hood. "Victims name was Holly Beckett, forty-one, single." We all turned to Andy. "Who is she?" Sam asked him and he shook his head. " Never heard of her." "Called Ash on the way over here, he came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Beckett gave birth, eighteen years old, back in eighty-three. Same day you were born, Andy." Dean told Andy. "Andy, were you adopted?" Sam asked him and Andy just looked like 'duh.' "Well, yeah." "You were?" Dean asked him. "And you neglected to mention that?" Dean asked him and I couldn't help the eye roll. "Sometimes people don't like talking about being adopted." I commented but Andy spoke anyway. "Never really came up." Andy told us. "I mean I never knew my birth parents. And like he said, my adopted mom died when I was a baby, did you think this Holly woman could actually be my-" Andy was cut off by Dean. "I don't know. Tried to get a copy of the birth records but they're hard copy only, sealed n the county office." "Screw that." Andy said and we made our way to the County office, easily able to go in thanks to Andy's powers. We found out Holly was in fact his mother, and the doctor was the one to oversee the adoption. We think the one who killed them was his twin brother who he just found out about. "I have an evil twin." Was Andy's response and we found out he lived here. He was the guy from the diner that had sat with us, Webber. We were going back to the diner when Sam had another vision. This time it was Tracey, the waitress, on a dam We pulled over by it and while Dean stayed back, Sam, Andy, and I went towards the parked car. Sam broke the drivers window with the gun and pointed it at Webber. "Get out of the car, now!" "You really don't want to do this." Webber said and I felt the familiar pressure and Sam punched him. Andy opened the door and pulled Tracey out while I tried to stay hidden. "Don't move." Sam said as he duct tapped Webber's mouth and Andy tried to attack him. I noticed Tracey's vibrations were moving and the next thing I knew, she had hit Sam in the back with a thick branch. "Tracey stop! I said stop it." Andy told her and she dropped the branch. Webber ripped off the tape and I moved closer, trying to see if Sam was okay. "How did you do that?" Andy asked him. "Practice, bro. If you had practiced you would know. Sometimes, you don't need to use your words if you have to." Webber commented as he pointed to his head. "I can use this. Sometimes the headaches worth it." I stopped my movement towards Sam immediately once I felt Tracy move to the edge of the dam. I focused on the water in her blood and held onto her, making sure she wouldn't go anywhere as the brothers argued. "Why did you kill our mother? And why, why Dr. Jennings?" Andy asked him pleadingly. "Because they split us up! They ruined our lives, Andy! We could've been together this whole time, instead of alone. I, I couldn't, I couldn't let 'em do that, I couldn't let 'em get away with that. No." Webber told him. I walked over to Tracey and she stared at me, watery eyes and wide eyed. While the brothers turned towards Dean I moved her away from the edge. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered to her as I heard Webber speak. "I see you." My head whipped in Dean's direction and my heart beat faster. "Bye, bye." "Dean!" I yelled as a gunshot rang out and was happily greeted with Webber's body on the ground. I let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I was holding. I released my hold on Tracey and she ran to Andy , who had shot Webber. Once morning came the police showed up and while Andy talked to them, I stood by the wall with Dean and Sam while Sam was being checked by a paramedic. "Look at him, he's getting better at it." Sam commented and I just nodded. Andy smiled at Tracey but she just looked around, away from him. He walked over to us with a sigh. "She won't even look at me." "Yeah, she's pretty shaken up." Same told him. "No it's, different. I never used my mind thing on her before, before last night. She's scared of me now." "Sometimes," I began as he looked at me. "Even if people are afraid, scared, they do it anyway, if it means being with or doing something you care about. Just give her time." I commented with a small smile and he nodded. "More life lessons?" He asked and I laughed softly. "Something similar to it." I commented and he smiled slightly. "Andy I hate to do this but um, we have to get out of here." Andy sighed, shaking his head and looked at the ground. Sam pulled out a card and gave it to him. "Here, I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, alright? If anything comes up, call me up." We started walking away when Andy spoke. "What am I supposed to do now?" He asked, looking lost even with a smile. "You be good, Andy." Dean told him. "Or we'll be back." We made our way back to the Impala and I ignored the boys once they were talking. A glimmer of purple caught my attention and I was drawn to something in the nearby grass. I strode to it and picked up a small piece of torn black leather. I stood up and walked back to the Impala, glancing at Dean's coat. There were no holes or rips, perfectly fine.

"Ellen. What's going on?" I heard Dean say as I slid into the backseat, putting the torn piece of leather into my pocket. "Yeah, we'll be right there." The ride was silent as we made our way back to the roadhouse. We got inside and took a seat at the bar.

"Jo." Ellen said as she dried her hands off. "Go pull up another case of beer, now please." Same and Dean each held onto their mugs of beer and I idly spun my empty shot glass. "So, you, uh, wanna tell me about this last hunt of yours?" Ellen asked as and I knew I was at a loss for words.

"No. Not really. Dean piped in, slouched on the bar. "No offense, just kind of a family thing and other dimension thing." He winked and took a sip of his beer.

"Not anymore." Ellen replied as she put a file on the bar. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday just like your house. You think it was a demon both times, don't you?" She questioned, looking at all of us. "You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah we think so." Sam answered.

"Sam." Dean spoke.

"Why?" Ellen asked.

"None of your damn business." Dean told her, finally looking up from his drink.

"You mind your tongue with me boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we've got is us, together. No secrets or half-truths here." I started at Ellen and sighed deeply.

"I should go first then." They all turned and looked at me, a little weary. "I'm sure you've wondered about my hair and eyes." I saw nods in return. "Well, I was born half-human, half-Asgardian. Something bad, really bad, happened to one of my teammates. She almost dies, two shots, point blank into her stomach. She almost died if it wasn't for this drug we found. Anyway, once we caught who shot her, I flipped. I was so angry it just, awoken the genes in me and they took over my human half."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you telling us, you are an Asgardian? As in Alien race from Marvel?" Dean asked, amusement on his face and I frowned at him.

"From my dimension, yes." I was met with blank stares and I wasn't so sure they wanted me around anymore. "Look, I'm not like Loki. I fought Loki a number of times, I smart mouthed to him. Do you know he has major daddy issues? Anyway, I can promise you I don't want to hurt you." I pleaded with my eyes, hoping they would understand.

"Right." Ellen said, looking me up and down. "And what exactly can you do? Thor's the god of Thunder and Loki's the God of Mischief. What are you the goddess of?"

"Really?" Sam asked looking at Ellen and she shrugged.

"Jo reads 'em sometimes."

"I'm a goddess in my own right but I'm an elemental sorceress." They all looked ready to kill and I knew only demons controlled those powers. "I'll do whatever it take to make you understand I'm not a demon and don't mean any harm. If I wanted, I could have killed you a handful of times, a number of different ways. I was trained by an ex-Russian assassin. Natasha knows her stuff."

"Prove it. Show us your powers." Dean said and I put my hand in front of him, a way from others eyes.

"Don't move." I told him, held fire, and I watched it dance across their wide eyes. Next I took the ice from behind the bar and made a small ring in my hand, putting it in Deans glass. Created a small tornado, like at the academy, and smiled at the memory before dispersing it. Finally I took off one of my earrings and molded into a tiny ball before undoing it, putting it back on.

"Hold on." Dean said and I only nodded as he pulled out a knife and cut my arm, red blood flooding out.

"Wow." Sam said and I nodded.

"Yeah. So now you know the most important stuff about me." _I'll save the best for later._

"There are people out there." Sam began and I moved my arm to my side. "Like Andy Gallagher, like me. And, um, we all have some kind of ability."

"Ability? Like Claudia's?" Ellen asked him.

"Yes but not like hers. A psychic ability. Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?" Ellen asked as she leaned on the bar.

"I don't really know for sure."

"These people out there these psychics, they dangerous?"

"No." Dean said.

"Not all of them." I added.

"But some of are. Some are very dangerous." Sam explained to her.

"Alright how many are we looking at?" Ellen asked him.

"We've been able to track a clear path so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday." Dean told her.

"That's not true." Sam said and they looked at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Webber or, Williams or whatever his name is, I looked at his files and there was no house fire." Sam informed them and I nodded. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks pattern." Ellen said. "So if there's any others like 'em, they'll be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down."

"And so who really knows how many of them are out there." Dean summarized.

"Jo honey." Ellen called.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Better break out the whiskey instead." Jo grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured us shots. We each took one and I spun my glass once more.

"I have an idea." I told them and they looked at me,waiting. "I don't know if it would work, but I could ask Heimdall."

"Heimdall?" Jo asked and raised an eyebrow.

'"Asgardian, Elemental Sorceress, non-demon." I quickly explained to her. "He see's everything and maybe he knows where the psychics are."

"But Asgard's in Marvel comics." Jo stated as if I was stupid.

"Yes, yes, my dimension. But, there is an Asgard here. It's a part of Norse mythology. Maybe it's here because of the demons demons are old lore." I stated and hoped I could be right.

"And he would help?" Ellen asked and I shrugged.

"I would have to ask Odin and him. They aren't like the ones from my world, they seem younger, less welcoming and more 'I hate you' going on. But it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Alright." Sam said." We could try tonight.

"Tomorrow." Dean suggested and we both looked at him. "What? I want the rest of the night to relax." Dean said as he took another shot. _Tomorrow it is._

* * *

**~Not sure how I feel about this chapter but here you go! More in the making that will hopefully be posted soon! :)~**


	4. Croatoan

**~Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and my Character (Claudia Stark) and the idea. Review, Favorite, Follow! Enjoy!~**

* * *

The next morning we moved about five miles from the roadhouse to an open field. Sam and Dean were skeptical that this would work and wouldn't stop giving me weird looks while keeping a minimum foot of distance. _Think of all they've been through. It's not personal._ Once we were far enough in the field, I turned and faced them.

"Okay, this is far enough. I should warn you that this Odin isn't like mine, he's stricter and he will not be happy I'm bringing humans with me. Hopefully, Heimdall will know something but I can't promise.

"We know princess." Dean said with bored face. "You told us this last night." I clenched my teeth from saying something back.

"Right well, you're going to have to get over your fear of me and hold onto me." They glanced at each other before they each held onto an arm and I took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this." I looked up and hoped Heimdall would open it for me, even if I had humans with me.

"what are waiting for?" dean snapped and I cast him a small glare before looking back up at the sky.

"Heimdall, I know you can hear me and I'm going to ask a huge favor, I need you to open the Bifrost." Nothing happened and I heard dean say something like crazy under his breath, even after I showed him my abilities. "Heimdall, please. Peoples lives are at steak." It was only a moment after that I saw the lights and I could help but laugh.

"What is that?" Sam asked and we were beamed up. The boys grabbed on with both hands and I wished I could have taken their picture. Once we landed they looked around the golden dome and I smiled, looking at Heimdall. His face was blank but I could see in his eyes that he was slightly surprised and a little angry.

"Lady Claudia, welcome back." I nodded and he looked at the boys. "Welcome Sam and Dean Winchester to Asgard." I felt the boys sense beside me.

"How do you know our names?" Sam asked him, grip tightening on my arm.

"He's a high guardian, he see's everything." I informed them and they nodded stiffly, letting go of my arms.

"Almost everything." He told me as his all seeing gold eyes locked on my silver ones. "The ones you are searching for, are hidden from my sight. I can not help you." I nodded, knowing this could be a possibility. "But, Odin wishes to speak with you." My tensed and I nodded as I noticed the carriage pull up. We all huddled into it while the guards practically glared at us.

"So, Sam said, trying to ease the tension. "I'm going to guess this won't be a welcoming party."

"Most likely not." I deadpanned and sighed.

"Great idea, princess. Now we get to die here." Dean said and I really wanted to punch him now.

"I told you this could happen. You wanted to the chance so we did. If anything happens, I will get us out of here." I snapped and we glared at each other.

"Oh really? With your little tricks." He snapped back with a smirk.

"I have many more up my sleeve, dean. Do no push me." We continued to glare at each other until we reached the palace. The boys looked at it with little interest as we were escorted to the throne room. Odin sat in his throne with Frigga to his left and Thor and Loki on his right.

"Claudia Stark, why have you brought these humans to Asgard?" Odin's voice boomed in the hall and the boys tensed even more.

"There's a demon on earth, targeting people and he has been for years. I was hoping Heimdall could see them and we could protect them, but they are hidden from his view." Odin nodded and Frigga smiled at me.

"It is nice to see you again." I wasn't sure if she was trying to calm us down but I smiled back.

"It's good to see you too, Queen Frigga."

"And, who are these Midgardians?" Loki asked and I tensed as he stared at me, blank look on his face, and it scared me.

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam." He replied while stepping into the older brother rule.

"Interesting." Was Loki's reply as he looked at them and back at me.

"I have come to a decision." Odin said, gaining our attention. "You will be sent the cells for imprisonment.

"Now hold on-" Dean started but I cut him off.

"I ask you to reconsider." I stood to my full height and held the elements at bay.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Odin asked as if I were stupid.

"Father," Thor spoke for this first time since we arrived. "Lady Claudia is a skilled fighter, she brought me down with barely a scratch on her. She could make a good ally." He tried to reason but I saw Odin's mind made up.

"How about this," I said as I grabbed their attention. "You banish us and we won't ever come back again. If you insist on imprisonment, you will not like the consequences." I knew the Winchesters thought I was bluffing, but Thor knew I wasn't. He hadn't even seen me at full power.

"Are you threatening your king?" Odin yelled and I held my head high.

"You are not my king and that wasn't a threat. It was a promise." The room held tension as we waited for someone to make a move. Frigga looked on with concern while Loki stood blank. Odin was angry, beyond angry, and Tor looked troubled.

"Perhaps we should let them leave." Frigga said, breaking the silence. Her and Odin seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes while Loki tipped his head to the side, continuously looking at me, until a spark flickered in his eyes and a smirk curled onto his face.

"Shit." I murmured but Sam and Dean had heard me.

"That is interesting." Loki drawled but only Thor seemed to hear, Odin and Frigga still in their own bubble.

"Loki." Thor spoke but Loki ignored him, moving closer to us. Once he was getting too close for comfort, I put a line of fire in front of us, stopping his movements. Hi face shone with childish glee.

"Amazing." He commented. "You didn't even have to think about ti, did you?" He got my answer when I said nothing. "All the power you posses and you stay on midgard, why?"

"They need protecting." I stated simply and he nodded.

"And who do they need help from in your dimension, dove?" I inwardly cringed at the nickname but stood my ground.

"Someone who thrives on power and control." I informed him and I let the fire go once I knew he wouldn't move. _Just go back to the throne. I already have one stalker, I don't need this one too. _It was almost as if he knew who I was talking about when I saw the mischievous look on his.

"You and your misfit teams?" He asked and I just stared. "The ones from the other side of the portal, they were your team, correct?" I said nothing as he took another step forward. Thrust my arms out and pushed the boys back with me and Loki chuckled.

"Why don't you back up to your podium?" Dean asked him and he got a glare in return.

"I am merely curious as to Lady Claudia." He replied nonchalantly.

"Curious about what?" Sam asked him and Loki smirked, green eyes locking on silver.

"Everything." It sent a chill down my spine and my heart beat faster. He took another step forward and his hand griped my chin tightly, examining me. I held up my hand to stop the brothers and I knew they didn't like it.

"If he wanted to hurt me, he could have already." I told them and Loki seemed impressed. "You can back up now." I used enough wind to get him to back up from me and I cursed inwardly, knowing I had him interested now.

"Leave Asgard and never return." Odin's voice carried and I nodded.

"Father, she is a powerful-"

"That is enough!" I flinched at Odin's tone and felt bad for Thor.

"Thor, don't." I told him as I glared at Odin. "Sometimes it's not worth it." We were led back tot he doors when I turned on the balls of my feet. "Also, since I won't be back, in a few years you might have Dark Elves to deal with and Frost Giants. And maybe you should tell him who he really is before it becomes midgards problem." I spun back and faced walked out of there meeting the boys in the carriage.

"Well, that was fun." Sam commented dryly and I offered a weak smile. "You okay." Sam asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I don't need to be on this Asgard. The Odin I know wouldn't get rid of me like this one. He owes me for helping take care of his sons messes." Sam laughed while Dean looked at me.

"So, Loki the trouble maker?" I scoffed.

"You wouldn't believe. He brought Frost Giants into Thor's crowning and attacked the earth with a Chittari invasion.

"Chittari?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"A species of alien. It was an act of rebellion against Odin for not telling him he's actually a Frost Giant, I do believe, and against Thor."

"I thought we had problems." Dean said and I shrugged.

"Mostly we've been dealing with humans lately who got alien tech. They are definitely harder then some of the Dark Elves I killed." We rode the rest of the way in silence and Heimdall opened the Bifrost.

"A warning, if you want it." Heimdall said and I was confused, but nodded. "You are not the only one who came through the portal's, Claudia Stark." All I could do was blink at home. _How had n one else noticed someone else missing?_

"Do you know who?" I asked him as Dean and Sam talked amongst themselves.

"I do not know." Heimdall admitted and I knew he didn't like it when he didn't have knowledge of things and people. "I am almost positive in assuming you know him."

"You said him. That's a start. Thank you, Heimdall." He nodded and we went back through the Bifrost. Once the lights cleared, we kind of just stood there, looking at each other.

"Asgard." Dean said and I nodded.

"Yup." Popping the 'p' and pulling out my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked and I put the phone up to my ear.

"Heimdall said someone else came through. I need to know who."

"Coulson." His voice made me regret being angry with him and I felt terrible for reacting the way I did.

"Hey Phil. I don't have time to talk but I told the brothers about me. No, they haven't tried to kill me. But listen, there was an Asgard here, too. Most likely more based on the actual myth and not our world, but still. Heimdall said someone else came through the portal. Can you try and find out who for me?"

"Of course." I heard him talking to someone and I guessed it was Skye. "Listen, I am sorry for our last conversation." I smiled softly and just shook my head.

"Phil, it's fine. I overreacted but really, now is not the time."

"Right." He responded as he continued talking to Skye. "We'll let you know when we find out who went through."

"Thanks Phil."

"Claudia?" He asked and I had a feeling what he was going to ask.

"Yes?"

"Loki there?" I was tempted to lie, so much, but I couldn't. I am beyond tired of lying.

"Yes."

"Claudia-"

"I know, 'I shouldn't have gone', 'Loki's dangerous.' Trust me I haven't forgotten that."

"Be careful." He told me and I could hear the different emotions in it.

"I will." I hung up with him and quickly called Tony.

"Who know?" Dean asked, sound irritated and I just glared.

"Claudia! Great news, we got the bridge working and we're going to try open a portal!" Tony sounded so excited and I had to crush his spirts.

"Dad, I can't come back yet." Silence reigned on his end. "someone else came through the portal. Is the team safe?"

"Everyone's accounted for. I even talked to Capsicle earlier."

"Wonderful. I'll call later." I hung up and we walked back to the Impala.

"Any good news?" Sam asked and I frowned.

"No. Bad news, it isn't one of my team." Sam and Dean looked at me, clearly confused.

"How is that bad news?" Dean asked.

"Because, that means it's not one of my team." I'm sure they heard the pressure of oncoming danger in my voice but we said nothing as we went back to the roadhouse. We got myself fake ID's then Ellen gave us a project in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where blondes where being killed. I was going to be bate when Jo showed up and we had to incorporate her into the plan. Long story short, ghost cemented underground and an awkward ride home with Jo, Sam, Dean, myself, and Ellen.

Our next case brought us to Baltimore, Maryland where a lawyer and his wife were killed after supposedly seeing a ghost. Detective Peter Sheridan arrested Dean, Sam, and Myself. His partner, Detective Diana Ballard, was confused on why she couldn't find me in any of the files. Another long story short, the ghost was actually a death omen and we found out Peter had actually killed her. In the end, he was shot, Diana let us go, and we moved onto the next case.

We went to Greenwood, Mississippi where architect Evan Hudson ended up selling his sold to a crossroads demon for his wife to live a healthy, cancer free, life. While Sam stayed with Evan, Dean and I tricked the crossroads demon. She tried to get him to sell his soul, saying things about his father being in hell, but eventually we came out on top in that one too. I let Sam and Dean have brotherly bonding time and took a nap in the car and took our next mission. Sam had woken up to a vision about Dean shooting someone so we Rivergrove, Oregon. Sam said he was sure because he had seen a sign in his vision saying 'Oregon.' Once they were finally fighting on the way there, I spoke.

"Gods you guys fight like alley cats." It earned a looks from both of them but I just smiled. Once we arrived, we talked to 'Sarge' and he told us where we could find Duane Tanner who looked like the kid in Sam's vision.

"Hey." Sam grabbed our attention and we looked at a pole that had Croatoan etched into it.

"Croatoan?" Dean asked, clearly not knowing the importance, and I could just smile.

"Yeah." Sam replied and Dean looked blankly at him. "Roanoke, lost colony, ring a bell?" He asked him. "Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?"

"Yeah. Shot heard 'round the world, how bills become laws.-" Sam cut him off.

"That's not school. That's school house rock." I burst out laughing and I wasn't sure how Sam wasn't.

"Whatever." Dean replied with a shrug and winked at me.

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late fifteen hundreds." Sam explained to him, trying to see if he would remember.

"Oh yeah,yeah,yeah I do remember that." Dean said and I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he actually did. "The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree." Dean finished and I was surprised he remembered. "Croatoan."

"Yeah. And I mean there where theories Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. Wiped out over night." Sam continued to explain and like usual, I thought of alien weaponry first and chastised myself, _wrong world!_

"You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean" Dean stopped talking when he looked at Sam, then me.

"Yes, yes I do." I commented.

"Whatever I saw in my head sure wasn't good." Sam continued, looking at the word then back at Dean. "But what do you think could do that?"

"Well, I mean like I said, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow eyed demon some how, so." Dean explained after he sighed heavily.

"We gotta call for help. Bobby, Ellen maybe." Sam offered and Dean pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." We started walking down the sidewalk when Dean said he had no signal along with Sam. I pulled mine out, even with it's spotty other world signal, and I didn't have anything either. We even tried a payphone but that was another dead end.

"Okay, then I think we split up. I'll check around town and you guys check his house." They agreed and headed to Duane's house. I continued down the street until I found a small coffee shop and decided to go there. The inside reminded of an indoor hangout with tan couches, chairs, and tables.

"Can I help you?" I turned to the blonde female at the register with the fake nose ring and gave her a warm smile. I walked up the register and pulled out my fake badge.

"Melinda May, FBI. I was actually wondering if you had seen Duane Tanner recently?"

"Not since high school." 'Amanda' replied and I glanced at her name tag.

"Okay then I'll just take two large black coffees and a large french vanilla cappuccino." She rang up my order and I piled sugar and half and half onto the coffee tray. I slipped her my card and gave her another smile as I headed to the door. "If you see him, please have him call me." She waved with a smile of my own and I left the coffee shop. I pulled out my phone and called Sam.

"Meet us at the doctors." Sam said quickly before hanging and I stuffed the phone back into my pocket.

"These boys will keep me on my toes." I muttered as glare of light made me squint my eyes closed. I scanned the area after a moment and I thought it seemed familiar but brushed it off as I moved towards the doctors. I saw the Impala sitting outside and went in, finding Sam standing there he noticed em and waved for me to follow him.

"I don't know why." I heard a woman crying and she had a bandage on her arm. "One minute they were my husband and son, and then the next, they had the devil in them." Sam and Dean cast glances at each other and I imagined the worst for this town. Sam and Dean left the room and I set the coffees on the counter.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The blonde haired doctor asked and and I smiled, showing her my badge.

"Agent Melinda May, FBI. I'm working with the marshals." Doctor Lee nodded and seemed unconvinced but said nothing anyway. I blew on my cappuccino and sipped at it, waiting for them to come back. The doctor left to talk to Sam and Dean while I stayed with the crying woman and the assistant. Sam came back in and gave my a shy smile as I handed him a cup of coffee.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" I asked him and he took a sip of his coffee, then sighed.

"When we got there, Duane's brother said he was no a trip and they weren't sure when he would be back. We talked to his dad and he said his wife wasn't home when they actually had her tied to a chair. We had to shoot her husband, who told us is dead, and brought her here." I let out a low whistle.

"Wow, busy day then." He nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"Any idea what this could be?" I asked him and he leaned against the counter next to me.

"Group possession was a possibility but we aren't sure. Dean's going for help." It was my turn to nod and we sat in silence. Sam and I went into the lab while Doctor Lee examined something on the telescope. Sam looked at Mr. Tanner and I wondered if it was done of his own free will, what he had done to his wife.

"Huh." Lee stated.

"What?" Sam asked her in a glum sounding voice.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high." She said as she turned to face us. "His body was fighting off a viral infection."

"Really? What kind of virus?" Sam asked her and she shook her head.

'"Can't say for sure."

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"None that I've ever heard off. I mean something caused dementia but, not that kind of violence." She responded and I threw my empty cup away. "Besides, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood."

"Did what?" Sam asked her.

"There's this weird residue. If I didn't know any better, I would say it was sulfur." Sam stood slightly taller and nodded at her.

"Sulfur." He repeated and we went to Mrs. Tanner's room and told her about the news.

"I don't understand. Are you saying my husband and Jake, had a disease?" She asked, eyes still wet and puffy.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Lee told her while Sam kept staring at Mrs. Tanner. "Now during the attack, do you remember, did you have any direct contact with their blood?"

"Oh my god." Mrs. Tanner responded and we waited for her ton continue. "You don't think I've got this virus, do you?"

"Beverly, I don't know what to think. But with your permission, I'll take a blood sample." Lee told her and Beverly nodded with a sigh. She then grabbed Lee's wrist and smacked her across the face. Sam charged at her but she was yelling in anger. She threw Sam up against a cabinet, glass shattering everywhere. She grabbed a pair of scissors off the table and charged at Sam, who hit her in the head with an oxygen tank. Sam was breathing heavy when she went down and we locked eyes. I helped move her into another room and we went back to the lab.

"What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?" The nurse asked and Lee answered.

"We gotta stay calm and all we can do is wait. The marshals bringing help." In the distance I heard the Impala and I knew Sam heard it to if his head tilting slightly was any indication.

"I can't I," The nurse began. "I-I-I-I've gotta go."

"Pam." Lee said, making the nurse turn.

"No you don't understand my boyfriends out there. I've gotta make sure he's okay." Pam left the room and Sam and I followed her out.

"Hey, hey, wait, please." Sam told her and she stood still. "Look, I know you're upset, alright? It's safer if you stay here for now. Help is coming." Sam told her but something seemed off. The Impala pulled up out front and Sam gestured to it with his arm.

"There they are." He told her but she still seemed stiff.

"Sammy, Claudia, open up!" I sighed once he said my name but Sam let him in. Once they came in, Dean had the Sargent with him.

"Hey Sarge." He offered me a half smile and went to talk tot he doctor before coming back and yelling.

"They've got one! In here!"

"What do you mean?" Deans aid as him and Sam walked back in.

"The wife." I told him.

"She's infected." Sam finished.

"We gotta take care of this." Sarge said. "We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get."

"If it comes tot hat I can handle her." Sarge looked at em as if I were crazy and I knew Dean wasn't thrilled with it either. Dean pulled out his gun and we went to the lab and informed them of what was going to happen.

"You're going to kill Beverly Tanner." Pam exclaimed and I looked around the room.

"Doctor could there be any, treatment?" Sam asked her moving towards her. "Some kind of cure for this?"

"Can you cure it?" Dean asked her and she flipped.

"For God's sake! I don't even know what 'it' is." Lee explained and before anyone else could argue, I spoke up.

"I have an idea." I was met with their gazes. "I might be able to heal her.

"How?" Dean asked, looking at me wearily.

"Just, let me in the room and I'll show you." Sam looked at Dean and the had another silent conversation before Sam spoke.

"If she wanted to hurt us, she had plenty of other chances." Dean nodded reluctantly and we went opened the door once everyone was ready.

"Wait until it looks like it won't work." I commented quickly grabbing a cup of water. _They don't need to know all my secrets._ The door opened and she was sitting in the corner.

"Mark? What are you doing?" She asked once she saw Sarge. "Mark it's them! They locked me in here, they're going to kill me." I pushed through them and knelt in front of her.

"I'm going to try and help you, okay?" She glanced at me then back at the guns and nodded, tears streaming down her face. But I knew it was for show. I covered my hands in the water and roamed it over her body.

"What the hell?" Sarge muttered and I ignored him.

"I've only ever tried physical damage. This is only a trial." I explained as I put my hands on either side of her head and focused on her body. After a few minutes, I let the water drop and let out a sigh of defeat and she laughed.

"What's the matter, girl? Is it not working?" I put the water back in the cup and stood up slowly, a maniacal grin on her face. "He said it wouldn't."

"Who said it wouldn't?" I asked her, acutely aware to the guns being pointed at her.

"The one who's keeping you here." Her smile stretched as Dean moved forward. "He said, you won't go home until a time when you could save them, but you'll be ripped away." She laughed and Dean shot three bullets into her. A little while after, Sarge stayed away from me while Sam and Dean tried to pry and I only brushed them off. I was too interested in trying to figure out who was keeping me here.

We decided we where going to leave, get out of town and try to warn others when Duane Tanner showed up, normal. He said he was hiding out in the forest when he saw his neighbors drag someone away and we tied him to a chair with Dean pointing a gun on him. Doctor Lee told us there was no way of knowing if he was infected until he was turned. Once he was tied to the chair, Sam and Dean left the room while I stayed with the group.

"What was that you did earlier?" Sarge asked and I smiled slightly.

"Party trick." I commented, not wanting to discuss it.

"But how did you make it glow? I've-"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I cut him off and he nodded. We were silent until Dean came back in, closing the door behind him. He held his gun at his side and Duane noticed it.

"No, no, no, no, no. You're not gonna. No, no I swear it's not in me!"

"Oh god, we're all gonna die." Pam said and I wasn't sure if Dean really wouldn't kill him.

"Maybe he's telling the truth." Sarge said but it didn't seem like Dean cared. He moved closer to Duane and aimed the gun at him.

"No he's not him, not anymore." Duane was saying stop and no over and over again.

"Ask her, ask the doctor." Duane pleaded and he glanced at Lee. "It's not in me!"

"I, just, I can't tell." She admitted and I took a step slightly in front of Duane.

"You can't kill him, Dean." I told him but he looked at Duane behind me.

"Please." He was crying now but still it didn't seem to effect Dean. "Don't, don't. Please I swear it's not in me, it's not in me."

"Dean, put the gun down." Dean just aimed higher at him, staring. "Don't make me hurt you." My voice was lower than I had intended but I finally got his attention.

"I got no choice." Dean replied and Duane kept crying.

"Put it down Dean, or so help me." I could see his face twitching, unsure. And he finally put the gun down.

"Dammit." He said and left the room. Everyone relaxed once there was no more threat. I stayed with them most of the time until I wanted to go for a walk. No one tried to stop me so I walked along the sidewalk, hiding from anyone I saw or felt the vibrations of. When I finally made my way back, they were all leaving, except Pam, Dean, and Sam.

"What's going on?" I asked them as I saw Sargent holding the Impalas keys.

"We're leaving." He simply replied.

"Sam was infected. Pam was one of them all along." Lee informed me and my heart fell for them.

"And Dean stayed with him." I guessed and she nodded. I ran back into the office and banged on the door. Sam and Dean looked at me and I looked back. "Open the door."

"I'm infected." Sam stated, almost pleadingly for me to leave.

"I don't give a shit, open the damn door!" I replied and neither of them made a move. "I am not, going to be here alone. Over these few weeks, you have become my family here and I will not, let you do this alone. Now one of you open this fucking door before I make you." Dean just got up and unlocked the door, opening it for me then closing and locking behind me.

"If that wasn't a chick flick speech, I don't know what is" Dean commented as he took his prior seat and we laughed softly.

"Gotta keep you on your toes, Deanne." I winked at him as he huffed. It wasn't long before the Doctor came back and told us everyone was gone. Everyone, even those I had felt on my walk, were gone. It was only the six of us. Five hours after, Sam wasn't infected and any trace of the virus, was gone. Duane and Sargent left, the Doctor staying behind, then Dean, Sam, and I, heading to our next destination.

"They vanished, just like the colony." I murmured as we started driving. We pulled over to a lake and I let the boys have some brotherly bonding. I stripped my clothes, underwear and bra not included, and jumped into the lake. The water surrounded me in a cool caress and my heart felt lighter. It didn't matter I wasn't home. It didn't matter that I was with the Winchesters. For the moment, the only thing that mattered, was the realization that I cared for these boys. They were my family and would take care of them for as long as possible.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I have decided that I'm going to change the episodes more than I have, incorporating Claudia more into it. It'll still be the same basics in the episode, characters, plots etc. Just with more Asgardian awesomeness :3 Also, pick one: Agent Grant Ward or Winter Soldier? One of them will be the lucky winner of falling into the portal. You can message me or comment in the review section who you pick! I hope you guys like it! Until next time, lots of love! 3**


	5. Ava

**~Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and my Character (Claudia Stark) and the idea. Review, Favorite, Follow! Enjoy!~**

* * *

After my short swimming session, I met the boys back at the Impala. It was obvious they had been fighting as the ride was silent except Deans music blaring. You could feel tension though, pressing down on you, but we all said nothing. The Hunters stared at Sam and I, while I made sure to glare at each of them, my silver eyes piercing their own until they turned away, as we entered the Roadhouse. _What are their problems?_

"Sam. Claudia."

"Hey Ellen." We responded and Sam gave her a sheepish smile while I continued glaring at the other hunters. "You don't seem surprised to see us."

"Your brothers been calling." She said while looking at Sam. "He's worried sick, looking for you."

"Yeah." Sam replied with a small shrug.

"We figured he might." I added on and she glance at me before looking back at Sam.

"What's going on between you two?" _That is a heavy question, Ellen._ I had caught Sam leaving the hotel and I made him take me with him. He then explained to me what Dean had told him that day before, about their father saying Dean might have to kill Sam. So Sam tried to get me to stay with Dean but I was having none of it and now we're at the roadhouse. I felt bad for leaving Dean but I wanted to stay with Sam, make sure he would be okay.

"So, how's Jo?" Sam asked her and I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Well I don't really know." Ellen answered and she leaned against the bar.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I haven't seen her in weeks." Ellen admitted to us. "She sends a postcard now and again."

"Well what happened?" Sam asked her and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"After she did that hunt with you, she decided she wanted to keep hunting. I said 'Not under my roof' and she said, 'fine'." Sam laughed shakily as he leaned against the bar.

"So I guess we're the last people you want to see right now." I summarized and she laughed slightly.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I wish I could blame the hell out of you. It would be easier but the truth is, it's not your fault." Ellen admitted. "Sam, none of it is." I assumed she was talking about what happened between her husband and John. John, Sam and Dean's dad, went on a hunt with Jo's dad and he ended up dying. "I want you to know," Ellen continued. "That I forgave your daddy a long time ago, for what happened to my Bill. I just don't think he ever forgave himself."

"What did happen?" Sam asked her and she changed the subject.

"So why are you here, sweetie?"

"We need help." I told her and she looked between us both. She got Ash out and we told him that we needed to find other people like Sam. Sam sat down at the bar and I decided to play some pool with a decent looking Hunter who didn't blatantly stare at Sam and I. I saw Sam talking with Ash and I knew it was almost time to go.

"Leaving already?" The hunter asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, you know, the demons call." I gave him a wide smile and went to the bar, only to be stopped by my phone ringing.

"Phil." I answered with a small smile on my face.

"Claudia, how are things?" My thoughts whirled around in my head, debating on how to tel that I came to a decision.

"I don't know when I'm going to be home, Phil. Things here are crazy and with whoever's keeping me here, I could be here for years."

"Did you know, our time works different?" I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion and he spoke again. "You've only been gone three weeks." I could have caught a swarm of bees with how wide my mouth is.

"That's impossible. I've been here for months."

"We don't understand it." Phil explained. "Tony's trying to figure out why but it could just be the different dimension.

"Phil, do you think we could just be friends for a while?" I hadn't meant to blurt it out, not then. But I could have sworn I heard him relax. "I mean with Hydra around and when I come back,_ Not if_, they could use us as bait and I can't do that."

"I was thinking about it, too." Phil admitted and I swallowed over the lump in my throat. "It's a good idea, for now." I saw Sam wave me over and I cleared my throat.

"Right, well, I have to g. More people to track, demons to kill. Bye." I hung up with a sigh and walked back over to Sam, smile slapped on my face.

"Whatcha got?" I asked them and Sam handed me a piece of paper while Ash had a sip of his beer.

"We're going to Indiana." Sam said and I nodded. In the car, he told me about Scott Carey who was killed in a parking lot a month ago, no suspects. Once we arrived, Sam went to talk to Scott's dad while I stayed at the Blue Rose hotel, doing some research and coming up empty handed. I heard Sam put the keys in the door but he didn't come in. I heard a slam against the window and I yanked the door open, seeing Sam holding down a woman against it.

"Get inside." I told him and they both walked in. The woman looked at me but once I returned her gaze, she looked away. "Who are?" I asked once I closed the door. She paced around while Sam leaned against the T.V stand, watching her.

"She said I was in danger." Sam replied and I gave her my best Natasha face, eyebrow lifted and everything. I saw her visibly gulp before resuming her pacing.

"Okay, look, I know how all this sounds, but I am not insane and I am not on drugs. Okay? I am normal, and this is way, way off the map for me." She rambled and Sam stopped her.

"Alright, all right, just, calm down. Okay? What's your name?"

"Ava." She replied and she stopped pacing.

"Ava?" I repeated.

"Ava Wilson." She finished and I nodded.

"Ava, I'm Sam Winchester, all right? Now, you were telling me about these dreams of yours?" She glanced at me and back at him,. Then on me once more.

"Claudia Stark." I offered and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Like Tony Stark, from the Iron Man comics?" I saw Sam's amused smile and I internally screamed.

"Yeah, parents changed their last name, anyway, about these dreams?" Trying to bring her back to the subject, she nodded.

"Uh, yeah, uh, okay, about a year ago I started having these, like, headaches, and just, nightmares, I guess. And I really don't think much of it until I had this one dream where I saw this guy get stabbed in a parking lot." She explained, resuming her pacing, and Scott popped up in my mind.

"When was this?" Sam asked her, looking slightly nervous.

"Uh, about a month ago. But, anyway, a couple of days later, I found this." She pulled out a newspaper clipping and I moved closer to see the story of Scott's death.

"Scott Carey." I commented as I looked at his picture then skimmed the words.

"Yeah. I saw this guy die, days, before it happened. I don't know why, I don't know, it's just for some reason, my dreams are coming true. And last night, I had another one." She confessed and we waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"Okay." Sam said, trying to get her ton continue and she met his gaze.

"About you. I saw you die." Sam looked between her and I and the newspaper article, licking his lips.

"How did you find him?" I asked her and she looked unsure.

"Oh, uh, you had motel stationary, and I googled the motel, and it was real, and so I just thought that I should warn you." Ava explained and it was a great idea and Sam exhaled loudly.

"I don't believe this."

"Sam." I started but Ava spoke over me.

"Oh, oh, of course you don't. You think I'm a total nut job." She started to move again but I held up my hand.

"Stop with the pacing. You're giving me a headache. I'm sure Sam didn't mean it that way." I reasoned with her and she nodded slightly, still looking lost.

"Wait, no, no, no, I mean, you must be one of us." Sam explained as he sat on the edge of the bed. She looked between Sam and I.

"One of you?" She repeated, sounding as if we were crazy.

"No." I added and sat on my bed. "I'm a whole other type of shit crazy."

"You're hanging out with Dean too much." Sam replied with a note of fondness and I smiled wide at him.

"Thanks Sammy!" He rolled his eyes but he was smiling before clearing his throat once he caught Ava's look.

"One of the psychics. Like me. Look, Ava, I have visions too, all right? So we're connected." She burst out laughing and we just stared at her. So far, I was unimpressed.

"Okay, so, you're nuts. That's great." She started pacing again and used air to push her into the chair and Sam looked at me with the 'what the fuck look' splattered on.

"I told you to stop. You're going to give me a migraine." She just stared at me a moment, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Look," Sam cleared his throat and looked back at Ava. "We'll explain later. Did your mother die in a house fire?" Ava seemed to snap out of her daze and she looked at Sam with her face full of confusion.

"No, my mother lives in Palm Beach!" She exclaimed and Sam and I sighed.

"You don't fit the pattern either then." I mumbled and pinched the bridge of my nose. _I think I would rather deal with Hydra then demons. At least I know what they want. _

"Why can't you just leave town? Please? Before you blow up?" Ava tried pleading.

"Look," I started. "I wasn't in your vision, right?" She shook her head slowly. "Alright then. All I have to do is be with Sam when we continue the investigation. No big deal." I commented with a shrug.

"There's something going on here, Ava. With you, with me. I mean, there are others like us out there. And we're all a part of something, and I've got to figure out what." Sam told her and she looked between the both us us and taking a step back with a laugh.

"Okay, you know what? Screw you guys, okay? Because I'm a secretary from Peoria and I'm not a part of anything! Okay? Do you see this?" She lifted up her left hand and pointed to her ring. "I'm getting married in eight weeks. I am supposed to be at home addressing invitations, which I am way behind on, by the way. But instead, I drove out here to save your weirdo ass. But if you want to stay here and die, fine. Me? I'm due back on Planet Earth." She headed towards the door and I made to follow her when Sam grabbed my arm.

"Don't you want to know why this is happening? I mean, don't these visions scare the hell out of you? I need your help." We waited until she turned around with a reluctant nod. "Okay. We need to get Scott's files. We need to get in to see Dr. Waxler." I looked at Ava, then her wedding ring, then I smiled.

"I have a great idea."

"You do know I'm not a couples therapist, correct?" Dr. Waxler asked us while Ava and I held hands. I gave him a beaming smile and pat her hand to try and calm her down.

"Of course. But Scott called us on his way out and said how great you were, we decided to stop by." He nodded and jotted something down on his clip board.

"So what can I help you with?"

"Well, last month I proposed to Ava and the thing is, she hasn't even told her parents abut us. I found this out when we were talking about a date." I rambled on as he wrote stuff down.

"Ms. Wilson, why haven't you told your parents?" Waxler asked her and I saw her swallow thickly.

"I have no idea." She commented, looking extremely nervous.

"No?" He repeated back and she started stammering and I squeezed her hand once more.

"No. I mean, I'm feeling really super anxious right now." He smiled, clearly trying not to laugh, and jotted that down too.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Um," Ava began and I followed her gaze to Sam on the window ledge. "Holy crap!" She exclaimed and he looked up at her. She had enough smarts to look away, but apparently not fast enough.

"What?" He turned to look out the window just to see pigeons fly off.

"I just remembered, when I was a kid, I swallowed like, eight things of pop rocks and then drank a whole can of coke, you don't think that counts as a suicide attempt, do you?" I huffed quietly but gave the doctor a smile anyway.

"Well, thank you doctor, but I'm afraid I have another appointment I need to get to." I spoke up before he got a chance to talk and Ava thankfully understood.

"I'll drive." She muttered as we practically ran from the office.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Ava once we got back to the hotel and I had to admit,s he looked pretty stunned.

"Am I okay?" She asked him and I waited for her to blow.

"Yeah." Sam stated as though he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say.

"I just helped yous teal some dead guy's confidential psych files." She stared at us for a moment before a smile broke out across her face. "I'm awesome!" Sam and I smiled in relief and laughed in relief. We put the file on the table as Sam took out the tape recorder and opened his file.

"It started a little over a year ago." Scott's voice filled the small hotel room as the recording played. "Migraines, at first. Then I found I could do, stuff."

"What do you mean, stuff?" Doctor Waxler's voice replied.

"I have this ability. When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want. And I have, these dreams." Sam leaned against the table, looking more concerned.

"What are they about?"

"There's a yellow-eyed man, he talks to me."

"What does he say?"

"He has plans for me. He says there's a war coming. That people like me, we're going to be the soldiers. Everything's about to change." Scott's voice stopped as the recording ended and I looked up at Ava's scared face.

"He's not talking about us, right?" She asked almost timidly.

"Yeah, I think he is." Sam moved to the other side of the table and I skimmed through the folder.

"But how can we turn into that?" Ava was confused. If her face wasn't a dead giveaway, her face was.

"I don't-" Bullets cut Sam off. One flew in right above his head, shattering the window, and it would have hit him if he didn't move to sit down. Ava and Sam ducked down, him covering her body and I knelt in front of Sam, catching a bullet in my shoulder at the last second and I bit my lip from screaming out. I sat in front of them and held a hand to the bleeding wound and used air to scatter the bullets in other directions.

"Oh my god!" I heard Ava yell over the gun fire.

"Stay down!" Sam and I yelled. He was telling her, but I was telling them.

"What's happening? Sam?"

"Stay low!" Sam told her and I glanced at them to make sure they were alright. The air unfortunately picked up a few pieces of glass and that was flying with the bullets. My hair whipped in my face as I kept it up until the firing ceased. I stood up, Sam starting to do the same when I put my hand out to stop him. I said nothing as I moved to the window, thankful my eyes could see better, I looked everywhere, all around us, and only saw a few cars driving by. From the direction of the bullets, I knew they had to have been on the roof across from us and I knew Sam knew it, too.

"You're hurt." Sam stated from behind me and I waved him off, ignoring Ava's horrified look.

"Flesh wound." I commented and we walked over to the building, using the stairs to climb on the roof.

"What was that back there?" Ava asked and we didn't need to be told what she was asking about.

"I told you." I began as I knelt next to Sam, examining the bullets. "I'm a whole other kind of crazy."

"I don't understand." Ava said with a sigh as she watched us, arms crossed over her chest. "Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?"

"Trust me, that wouldn't do us much good." Sam commented.

"These are .223 caliber. Subsonic rounds." I commented and Sam nodded, probably already knowing that as we stood.

"The guys must have put a suppressor on the rifle."

"Seriously." Ava gawked and we stared at her. "Who are you?"

"Oh. I just, uh, I just watch a lot of TJ Hooker." Sam supplied and she looked at me. I touched my hand to my shoulder to apply more pressure, no need to freak her out more, and lied.

"I used to be an assassin." I replied and she took a small step back. "Used to be, keywords here." Sam pulled out his phone and Ava wasted no time in questioning him.

"Who are you calling?"

"My brother. I think we definitely need help." I moved to his left, keeping my wounded shoulder away from him, and leaned closer to hear. Not that I had to, but I didn't want Ava bolting.

"Hello?" Dean's voice filtered through the speaker I smiled slightly, glad he was okay.

"Dean!" Sam responded.

"Sam, I've been looking for you guys." I rolled my eyes slightly at his over protective older brother instinct.

"Yeah. Look, we're in Indiana, uh, Lafayette."

"I know."

"You do?" Sam asked him, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. I talked to Ellen. Just got here myself. It's a real funky town." I frowned and glanced at Sam who paid no mind to me. "You ditched me, Sammy. You and Claudia." I felt guilt creep up but I pushed it away for now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, right now there's someone after us." Sam informed him and there was a slight pause on Deans end.

"What? Who?

"I don't know, that's what we need to find out. Where are you?"

"I'm staying at, uh, 5637 Monroe St. Why don't you meet me here?

"Yeah. Sure." Sam hung up the phone and looked at Ava worriedly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He's in trouble." I supplied and Sam nodded.

"He gave me a codeword. Someone's got a gun on him." We got off the roof and went back tot he hotel room. Sam wrote down the address while I packed our few belongings and we headed to Ava's blue VW beetle.

"I don't think I should leave." Ava admitted as we stood by her car door.

"I want you out of harm's way, Ava." Sam admitted and I nodded.

"You'll be safer away from us at the moment."

"But what about you?" She asked us, concern written on her face.

"Harm's way doesn't really bother us." Sam commented and I half shrugged being mindful of my wound.

"No , but you're walking right into my vision. I mean, this is how you die."

"Trust me, I won't let him." She nodded, seeming to get my deep promise. She got into her car and after Sam promised to call, she drove off.

"Your shoulder." Sam commented as we went back to the car.

"Yes mother." He chuckled slightly with a smile and I fpulled the bullet out, using some holy water to heal it, leaving only a small, slightly visible, scar in it's wake.

"I don't think I'll get tired of that." Sam commented and I smiled slightly. "Are we good on the plan?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Let's raise some hell."

Sam and I looked at the old house and we nodded at each other. I ran quietly to the back door with his shoe held in my hand and spotted the trip wire. I picked up a near by rock and shoved it into the shoe, throwing it to hit the wire. The grenade exploded and I bent the fire away that got a little too close. I pulled out my gun and looked around, spotting another grenade. I didn't see the trip wire so I knew what I had to do. I walked into the room, joints ready, and bent the fire away once the grenade went off. I moved behind a wall, knowing whoever had Dean wouldn't see me. I heard the gun cock and felt the mans footsteps. And I knew that walk.

"Drop the gun." I heard Sam say and I moved out from behind the wall, aiming the handgun at Gordon's heart. Gordon looked at me a moment before answering Sam.

"Shouldn't take your shoes off around here. You might get tetnus."

"Put it down now!" Sam yelled and I walked around him to find Dean. I sighed with reliefe once my eyes met Deans and I raced forward, pulling the rag off.

"Took you long enough, hot stuff." Dean commented with a wink and signature smirk. I just smiled at him, not wanting to break through his charade at the moment. I heard scuffing and handed Dean my knife.

"Get yourself out." I commented and raced to the back room and saw Gordon approaching Sam with a knife out, too close for comfort. I thought nothing of it as the water in his blood called to me, and I held him under my control. It was like someone had hit pause on a video, him standing completely still. My left hand was held out in front of my body and I moved it away from Sam, to the left. Gordon followed like a good puppet and he was facing us both. I walked over to Sam and pulled him up with my right hand, eyes never leaving Gordon's glare, barely hiding his shock.

"Gordon." I commented dryly as Sam aimed the gun at him. "Why don't we just drop the knife." I flicked my wrist slightly and the knife dropped, away from Gordon. I could feel Sam's tension, he had never seen this abilities before and I knew it scared him.

"You're one of them." Gordon stated more than asked and I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Nope. But I can make you a promise. These boys, Sam and Dean, are under my protection. You come after them, you deal with me." He looked at me a moment bore looking at Sam and then the gun.

"Do it. Do it! Show your brother the killer you really are, Sammy." Sam hesitated before walking up to him and knocking him out with the butt of the rifle. I let his body drop and we walked out to see Dean getting up from the chair.

"That son of-"

"Dean. No." Sam cut him off and locked eyes with his brother.

"I let him live once. I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Trust us." I commented, looping my right arm with Dean and my left one with Sam. "He's taken care of. Come on, boys." We walked out of the cabin at a leisurely pace and felt Gordon coming out. He immediately began firing at us and we ducked in a ditch by the side of the road.

"You call this taken care of?" He yelled as we slid into the ditch and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You should know us better by now, Deanne." Dean groaned as we watched him approach.

"I hate that you call me that." I just smirked in response as we watched the police cars show up and arrest Gordon. They even found the nice stash of weapons in his car. Gordon glared in our direction as he was cuffed and we smiled at each other.

"Anonymous tip." Sam added with a cocky smile.

"You're a fine upstanding citizen, Sam." We sat in the Impala, Sam and I. Dean was outside talking to Ellen, trying to find out who ratted Sam out about his visions, and Sam tried calling Ava. He kept getting no answer even after trying once we began driving. We drove to Ava's house in the middle of the night and broke in, using flashlights to guide our way.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" We moved throughout the house and ended up in the master bedroom. Blood splattered the bed and the lone corpse.

"Oh my god." Sam half whispered and Dean was looking at his finger by the window, staring at it.

"Hey." Dean said and Sam looked at him too as he held up his finger. "Sulfur. Demon's been here." Sam looked around and knelt down, picking up Ava's engagement ring.

"Ava." He whispered and stood back up. We looked at each other a moment and left the house, wondering what happened to Ava. We were by the Impala when a voice spoke up.

"I was wondering when you would show up." My body immediately stiffened. I felt the boys move slightly closer to me and I knew they were getting ready to pull guns. I spun and faced the man, smirk on his face and my anger boiled.

"You." I hissed out and we stared at each other. _It would be you._

* * *

**Bum, bum, bum! My first actual cliffhanger and I apologize xD But seriously, I'm sorry it took longer than normal to update. It's been hectic at my house. But thank you all so much for ready, favoriting, following, etc. It means so much to me. I hope everyone had a good weekend!**


	6. Skinwalkers need money, too!

**~Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and my Character (Claudia Stark) and the idea. Review, Favorite, Follow! Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Ward, what a surprise." I said dryly as Sam and Dean stood on either side of me. "That coat, I saw a piece of it when we met Andy." He shrugged casually.

"Yeah, I was following you. Keep your enemies closer and all that."

"How did you get here?" He started to walk in a circle around us and we copied his movements, walking in a circle.

"A portal opened up in my cell, took the chance, and popped up here." He gave me another shrug and I felt my anger rising.

"You should have stayed hiding." I commented, threat clear in my voice and he chuckled.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have already. Just like if I wanted to kill you, I would have." He pulled his gun and I took control of him. I flicked my wrist and his gun dropped and he just looked at me.

"You could try." I commented. "But then again, you could have killed me back in that town, left me to die. How does it feel knowing that, I would be dead right now and there's a possibility you would be on top with Garrett?"

"Grant Ward? As in the traitor?" Sam asked and I nodded, Grant smiling slightly.

"You've heard of me."

"Only a bitch turns on someone." Dean said and I smirked.

"Total one he is. May should have killed him." He tried to move, I could see the strain in muscles, but I held him. "You're right about one thing, Grant. I won't kill you. Not because I can't, but because I won't. You're stuck here with me, no Hydra and no S.H.I.E.L.D. Just demons and other things that bump in the night. You can either work with us, or I'm going to knock you out and you won't know where we went."

"You want him in my baby?" Dean looked flabbergasted and I sighed.

"It's the only way to keep a good eye on him. Who knows how many people he's killed or hurt since he's been here." Ward gave me a look that screamed he wouldn't tell me. I let go of his body and when he didn't move for the gun, I spoke.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him and I picked up his gun.

"Long enough." I glared at him and he stared back at me.

"Did you see what happened?"

"No." He admitted and we all moved to the Impala, Dean and Sam casting glances at each other. "He was dead and she was gone when I got here."

"Perfect." I commented dryly.

"We should tell Bobby." Sam said and Dean and I agreed.

"How many people have you told about the team?" Ward asked, trying to make conversation and I rolled my eyes at him.

"The ones I look after." I made my point clear and he nodded once more.

"Are you going to tell me how Phil came back?" I chuckled at Ward and Dean hung up.

"I will never, tell you or any Hydra piece of shit, what brought Coulson back." My words were laced with venom and he nodded stiffly but I knew he wouldn't drop it. "When we get back, I'm throwing your ass right back in that cozy shoebox."

"If we get back." Ward replied and I glared at his blank face.

"Obviously there's no tension there." Dean replied sarcastically and I laughed.

"It wouldn't be so bad being stuck here. Besides, I've got you boys to look after." I winked in the rear view mirror at Dean and patted Sam's shoulder.

"Sure, Claudia. Whatever makes you sleep better at night." Dean replied with a smirk of his own and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Children, behave." Sam said and we laughed while Ward huffed with an eye roll.

"Trust me, we'd rather not have you too, sunshine." Dean commented and I smiled.

"We could keep him with Bobby?" Sam offered and I shot it down.

"He's special ops. As long as Bobby's been fighting demons, I have to admit, he would lose. Ward's no beginner, even though Bobby would put up a good fight."

"I'm right here." He commented and I shrugged.

"So he's just going to travel with us?" The disappointment was clear in Dean's voice and I frowned.

"I'm sorry. It's safer."

"Safer for who?" Sam replied.

"Everyone." I commented and the ride was silent as we began for Ava.

A month. A month we looked for Ava and found nothing. We took a job at Pierpont Inn, a creepy mansion that had failed at being a hotel. We met the owner and her daughter but we noticed that the mansion was being guarded by strange symbols, Hudu. We later found out it was being haunted by her mothers sister who had died when she was a child. The grandmother ended up using the symbols to keep her sister at bay but she had a stroke, not being able to perform the spell anymore. So her sister began killing and she sacrificed her life to save her remaining family.

Our next case brought us to Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Sam and Dean went to talk to the employee's at a Jewelry store where their head buyer broke in after closing, emptied out the cases, and killed the guard. They did that while I kept Ward out of trouble.

"Shouldn't we go with them?" Ward asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wouldn't it be suspicious if four FBI just showed up somewhere to ask questions?" He said nothing and I smiled slightly. "Exactly." We entered a small diner and sat in a booth.

"Hi I'm Lily, what can I get for you?" Lily, was a small ebony haired Indian woman with kind deep brown eyes and a big smile.

"I'll have a Diet Pepsi, please." She nodded and wrote it down.

"Coffee. Black." She raised and eyebrow at me and I shrugged but she left the table. Wards eyes still took in the other customers and I rolled my eyes.

"Really? NO Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D. No one even knows us here." He looked at me a long moment before responding.

"Diner's aren't really my favorite place. Bad experience last time." I couldn't help but give him a cheeky smile but then gave him a serious look.

"You killed Koenig and you lied to us. It was a great way to get you back." I leaned back against the bench when Lily arrived with our drinks.

"Do you need a few minutes to decide?" Ward nodded silently and she left once more. We skimmed the menu and I wished Dean and Sam would hurry up. Once we finally did order, a got a chef salad while he got a burger and fries. Him and Dean were alike in the food aspect. He never really ate on the Bus, I guessed he was too busy watching us, but he ate. A lot.

"So, how's living with Tony?" Ward asked and he took a bite of his burger. My forkful stopped midair and I just looked at him.

"You can't be seriously trying to make small talk with me." I waited a moment before eating my forkful and he shrugged.

"The way I see it, we could continue to hate each other or, try to be civilized." Damn. For Hydra, backstabber, asshole, he had a point.

"Truth is, I don't trust you as far as I could throw you. Which is pretty far." I deadpanned and he nodded, talking another bite of his burger. "But, I suppose you're right. But I'll get you back for telling the hotel owner we were a couple." He gave me a half grin and we continued eating before my phone rang.

"Dean?"

"We have the next target." He informed me and I pulled a notepad and pen from my purse. "City Bank of Milwaukee, Financial Services and Investment. Sammy and I are going in as Securiserve Guard Service technicians while you and Grant go in."

"As?" I frowned, already knowing what he was going to say, and I could see his smirk.

"Husband and wife, congratulations."

"Dean-" And he hung up. I moaned but put the phone, pad, and pen back in my purse and gave Ward a sarcastic smile, but to anyone else would seem loving.

"Honey, remember we need to go to the bank." I rested my arm across the table and he held my hand. The smile on his face was pure amusement and I squeezed his hand, hard. "Lily, can we have the check?" She gave us the check and collected our plates, with her every pleasant smile, and her eyes seemed to sparkle when she saw our intertwined hands. She left and when she came back, we were leaving.

"I knew you were a couple." She admitted with a slightly cocky smile.

"Oh yeah?" Ward asked her as he threw his arm over my shoulder and I leaned into him, putting my hand on his chest, fake smile plastered.

"Only couples could argue like you were and come out stronger." She waved at us as she collected her money and we left the diner, going to the bank.

"We need to go to the Impala first. Put your suit on and-"

"You put on that little black dress that makes your ass look cute." I gaped at him and saw the couple that walked by, look at us with big smiles and I smiled back.

"Funny. Real comedian." He shrugged but wore that 'I'm totally awesome' smile on his face. We got to the Impala and quickly changed outside the bank, thankfully behind the building. The black dress had a tight bodice, sweetheart neckline, and went to above my knees. I put on a small red jacket with quarter sleeves and my black stilettos. Even if I didn't like Grant, even a little, I had to admit he looked handsome in a suit. I left my lose curls fall over my shoulders and we looped arms and went into the bank. We sat on a small bench in the main hall and we waited. It was a few hours after that, things got really interesting. A heavy set man came bounding down the stairs with a gun in hand.

"You should have let me bring a weapon." Ward said and I shot him an impatient look. "You can just control him, right?"

"I don't like doing that, Ward. It's only in emergencies."

"Or when you hate someone." I shot him another look and the man fired the gun into the air.

"Get down, dammit! Come on! On the floor, on the floor! In the middle! On the floor in the middle, on the floor, come on!" People slowly made their way to the middle, Ward and myself included. "Hurry up, come on!" They sat on the floor while Ward and I continued standing. The man pointed the gun at me and without my realizing, we both raised an eyebrow at him. "You two, now!"

"I'm not getting on that floor. I'll stand here, but I won't sit like some lap dog." He looked stricken for a moment but just nodded with a look at Ward. He held up a key in his other hand, gun still pointed at us.

"Now, there's only one way in or out of here, and I chained it up. So nobody's leaving, do you understand?" I felt Dean and Sam coming closer and I resisted smiling.

"Hey buddy. Calm down. Just calm down," The gun was immediately pointed at Dean and he held up his hands to say his surrender.

"What the-You! Get on the floor, now." Sam and Dean looked at us and I shrugged. They got down to the floor and Dean continued to speak.

"Okay, we're doing that. Just don't shoot anybody, especially us."

"I knew it. As soon as you two left. You ain't FBI. Who are you? Who are you working for, huh? The men in black? You working for the mandroid?" He asked them, gun still poorly aimed.

"We're not working for the mandroid!" Sam told him with an exasperated look.

"You, shut up! I ain't talking to you. I don't like you."

"Alright look," I said and walked forward, gun whipped towards me. "You tell me your name, and I'll tell you who we work for." The man looked between us and nodded.

"First, you," He pointed the gun to one of the other people and then Dean. "Search them for weapons." The man patted Sam and Dean down and found a knife in Dean's boot.

"Now what do we have here?" Sam and I shot Dean a look and he shrugged.

"I'm not just gonna walk in here naked!" The man took the knife and dropped it down the deposit box. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Calm down." My voice boomed around the hall and the gun was once again pointed at me. "Your name."

"Ronald. Who do you work for?" The gun still pointed at me, I pulled out a copy of my S.H.I.E.L.D badge from my bra. Dean was staring at me with a lazy smirk and I cleared my throat. He looked back at me with a smirk, adding a wink. I opened the badge and moved close enough Ronald could see.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Division. You can call us S.H.I.E.L.D." He looked at me, Dean, Sam, then Ward, and huffed.

"Yeah right, that's from Marvel." I stared at him before tilting my head to talk to Dean and Sam.

"Camera's off?"

"Yeah?" Sam answered in a question. I held up my palm and Ward grabbed my arm. My head snapped to him and fury his in his eyes.

"You can't be serious."

"You're the traitor." I yanked my arm from his grip and shoved him lightly back, making him take a step back. "I've done this before." I looked back at Ronald and his face held confusion but his hands gripped tighter on the gun.

"Done what?"

"I'm going to show you something, but you can't freak out. Understand?" He waited a moment before nodding. It didn't take much for the fire to burst to life in my hand and he took a noticeable step back. I let the fire fade and put my hands up in surrendering motion. "Listen, we," I pointed to Ward and myself. "Aren't from here. And they," I pointed to Sam and Dean. "Are the ones that can help you."

"Come here." Dean said and Ronald gave him an incredulous look.

"What? No."

"You're holding the gun, boss, you're calling the shots. I just want to tell you something. Come here." Ronald cautiously approached Dean and leaned in. "It's the bank manager." Dean whispered it to him but I had heard it.

"What?"

"Why do you think we've got these getups, huh? We've been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw the bank manager. We saw his eyes." Dean explained to him and Ronald looked excited.

"His laser eyes?"

"Yes. No. No! No, look, we're running out of time, okay? We've got to find him before he changes into someone else." _Ah, shape shifter. _

"Like I'm gonna listen to you. You're a damn liar." Dean stood slowly with his hands out in surrender. "I'll shoot you! Get down!"

"Take me. Okay? Take me with with you, take me as a hostage. But we've gotta act fast. Because the longer we just sit here the more time he has to change." We stood in silence while Ronald seemed to think it over. "Look at me, man. I believe you. You're not crazy. There really is something inside this bank."

"All right." Ronald finally agreed. You come with me. But everyone else gets in the vault!" The group of people cried out on the floor and I took a step closer.

"We're coming too."

"No. Only him." Ronald pointed at Dean and I shook my head.

"You can't stop me."

"You're supposed to calm down the ones with the gun." Ward spoke to me like I was a child and I elbowed him.

"Fine." We brought everyone to the vault and they all filed in. Sam and Grant were the last ones in and the looked at us.

"You, lock it up." Dean did as he was asked and started pushing the door closed.

"It's okay, everyone. Just stay cool." He shrugged apologetically to Sam and I looked at Ward.

"Behave." He nodded but I wasn't sure if he would or not and if anything happened to them, it would be my fault. We started walking around the bank, making our way to the offices when Ronald spoke.

"So, that fire thing." It was clear he wanted me to explain even if he didn't continue with his explanation.

"I'm an Asgardian." His footsteps stopped and Dean and I turned once we realized he wasn't following.

"Like Thor and Loki?" I gritted my teeth together but nodded at him and he smiled, eventually realizing we needed to continue, and started walking again. "Have you met them?"

"Yes." Either he was completely oblivious to the fact I didn't want to talk about it, or he was really into the comics. Either way, I still didn't want to talk about it.

"What are they like?" I huffed and faced him.

"Thor's a nice guy, he'd give his life if it meant keeping earth and the nine realms safe. Loki, is an ass. He is selfish, crazy, pig headed, pompous ass prince that thinks he can own people just by putting jewelry on them!" Wind tossed around my hair and I forced myself to breathe. "Let's just continue." Dean removed his uniform jacket with a glance at me and we entered an office.

"Check behind the desk." Dean told Ronald and I followed Dean into a back room. "So, want to explain your little rant about Loki?" I opened my mouth to speak when we heard Ronald scream. We ran back into the office and found him on the floor next to a slimy pile of skin. Ronald stood and pointed his gun at the pile and I resisted rolling my eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Ronald asked, almost shouting. Dean turned on a lamp and pointed it to the pile.

"Oh great. When it changes form, it sheds its old skin. So, now it could be anybody." Ronald knelt down and picked up a pick of the skin to smell it.

"It's so, so weird. Its robot skin is so lifelike."

"Okay, let's get something straight. It's, it's not a mandroid. It's a shape shifter." Dean explained and Ronald just looked at him.

"Shape shifter?" Ronald repeated and we nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, it's human, more or less. Has human drives, and in this case it's money. But it generates it's own skin, it can shape it to match someone else's features, you know, taller, shorter, male."

"So, it, it, it kills someone and then takes their place."

"Kills the, doesn't kill them, I don't think it really matters." Dean walked over to the desk an examined it.

"What are you doing?" Ronald asked and Dean picked up a letter opener.

"Nice." He turned back to Ronald, holding it up. "You remember the old werewolf storied? Pretty much came from these guys. Silver's the only thing I've seen that hurts them." Dean and I walked out of the room while Ronald stayed behind.

"Come on, Ronald." I called and heard the shuffling of his feet as he caught up. We were walking down a smaller hallway when Ronald starts chuckling. "Are you alright?"

"What are you, nuts?" Dean asked him and he shook his head, goofy smile on his face.

"That's just it. I'm not nuts. I mean, I was so scared that I was losing my marbles. But this is real! I mean, I, I, I was right! Except for the mandroid thing. Thank you." I gave him a small smile back as we continued walking.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Dean commented as we continued walking. Suddenly, the lights cut out and a few emergency lights kicked on.

"Shit." I muttered.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Dean said and we picked up our pace.

"What? What is it?" Ronald questioned.

"They cut the power. Probably their way of saying hi." Dean responded.

"Who?"

"The cops."

"The cops!" We both stopped and looked at Ronald, giving him disbelieving looks.

"You have hostages in the bank volt." I deadpanned.

"You weren't exactly a smooth criminal about this. I mean, you didn't even secure the security guard. He probably called them." Dean told him.

"Well, I, I didn't, I didn't think t-"

"All right, hang on, hang on,. Let's just take a breath here for a second, all right?" Dean cut him off and Ronald looked worried and guilty. "They, they've probably got us surrounded. They've cut the power to the cameras so there's no way of telling who the shape shifter is, even if we could turn them back on." Dean took a deep breath and sighed. "It's not looking good, Ron." There was a banging noise and Ronald flinched, lifting his rifle.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Dean and he nodded. We made our way back to the vault, meting more people in the process including the guard from earlier, and opened the vault. Dean put the handgun, from the guard, in his jean waistband and a woman, Sherry, spoke.

"Oh my god, you saved us! You saved us!"

"Actually, I just found a few more. Come on, everybody, let's go. Let's go." Dean herded the new people inside and Sherry looked at them in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Sam, Grant." I spoke, cutting Dean off. "We need to talk to you. Now." Sam and Ward looked at us before leaving the vault and Dean closed the door, shrugging apologetically to the people inside.

"It's shed its skin again. We don't know when, it could be in the halls, it could be in the vault." Dean explained.

"Great. You know, Dean, you are wanted by the police." Sam told him and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are?" They shared a look with each other while Roland stood watch, Ward by me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Long story short, we met a shape shifter before and he copied Dean, killed a girl and the cops saw him, wearing Deans skin." Sam explained and I nodded.

"If it makes you feel better, I can't leave the tower back home. Hydra's after my head."

"And body." Ward said and I glared at him. "And abilities. And-"

"Skye." He glared at me know and I gave him an innocent smile.

"You know what Hydra wants, how?" Ronald asked and I looked at him.

"He's Hydra." Ronald visibly paled and took a step away from Ward, gripping the gun tighter. "He won't hurt you. I keep him on a tight leash." He nodded but walked away anyway.

"If we could." Sam said and motioned all around us. "So even if we do find this damn thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"Well, one problem at a time. All right, I'm gonna do a sweep of the whole place, see if we can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together we've got to play a little game of find-the-freak. So, here." Dean handed Sam the letter opener from the office. " found another one of these for you. Now stay here, make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody, okay? Help him manage the situation."

"Help him manage? Are you insane?" Sam raised his face and I slapped my hand over his mouth. Ronald turned towards us and Dean smiled, giving him thumbs-up.

"It's understandable this isn't how we should have handled this-"

"Understatement!" Sam interrupted, once I had removed my hand.

"But if we invite the cops in right now, Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, the shifter gets away, probably never find it again, okay?" Dean reasoned and Sam motioned to Ronald. We turned and saw him peering out the window.

"Ron, out of the light!" I hissed and he backed away.

"Seriously?" Sam deadpanned and I sighed.

"Yeah, Ron's game plan was a bad plan, I mean, it was a bit of a crazy plan, but right now crazy's the only game in town, okay?" Dean slapped him on the shoulder and walked away.

"Go with him. I'm on Sam duty." I told Ward and I poked Sam, getting a playful glare. Ward jogged up to Dean and I watched them walk away.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Ron asked and I shrugged.

"Honestly, no. But he's my responsibility until we return home. Then he can go back to prison with his other Hydra buddies." I explained and he nodded, looking confused.

"How did you meet him anyway?"

"He was undercover in a team I was placed with. We worked together for months and when shit hit the fan, we realized too late Hydra had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. After that, the agents came out and S.H.I.E.L.D agents were put under warrant for arrest." I informed him and he nodded, grinning slightly.

"This is better than the magazines." I laughed slightly at him and I supposed it would be interesting to meet someone from a comic book. Sam opened the vault a little while later, letting air get in and it was clear they were all hot. People weren't used to powers here or I would have cooled them off. We didn't need them more freaked out then they were already.

"I'm going to leave this open. Give you guys some fresh air, alright? But no one leaves this vault." Sam explained to them and Sherry looked pissed.

"I don't understand. Why are you helping him?" She asked and the phone began ringing.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." I admitted and she didn't seem so sure of that.

"Hello?" I looked and saw Ron on the phone.

"I think I gotta get out of here!" I looked back at the guard and he looked to be in pain.

"Look, I'm very sorry, but you're going to have to stay put, all right?" I bit my lip and debated helping the guard or siding with Sam.

"What? What do you mean, demands?" Ron replied and Sam gaped at him.

"Ronald! Hang up!"

"No, I, I'm not a bank robber, I, I, I-"

"I've got to really get out of here." The guard said and I stood in the doorway.

"I can't let you." I pleaded with him.

"Sir, you can't leave!"

"-Kind of like a crime fighter, I guess." Ronald spoke into the phone.

"Ronald!" Sam yelled once more and a few of the people started to help the guard. "Look-" Sam started but sighed as Ron continued talking.

"No, I'm acting alone." Sam walked over and slammed it down to hang up.

"Ronald? The less the cops know, the better."

"Hey!" I looked at a middle aged man who was helping the guard. "I think this dude's having a heart attack!"

"Get a doctor!" A women yelled. _Screw it! _I walked over and knelt down in front of the guard.

"This won't hurt, I promise." I pulled water out of the air and the people backed up, one of the men putting himself between the guard and I. "It will help with the pain. No move!" He made no attempt to move until I sighed deeply and move the water to one hand, summoning fire in the other and he waited before moving. I placed the water over the guards heart and the light blue glow filled the space. Once it died down, the guard looked better and I stood, moving back to Sam.

"It won't help for long. He needs treatment." Sam nodded and told us to call the detective to get the paramedics. After Sam gets off the phone, Dean and Ward came back down and Dean whispered something to Sam, even I didn't hear.

"The shifter's the guy holding the guard." Ward whispered to me and we all looked at him. Sam walked into the vault, next to the guard.

"You know what, Ronald? He's right, we've got to get this man outside. Come on. I've got you." He took the guard from the shape shifter.

"Yeah, yeah, let me help you." The shape shifter said and I shook my head at him.

"Sam's stronger than he looks." The shifter looked at me. "He's got it." Sam carried the guard out and I followed behind, letting Dean and Ward handle the shape shifter. We hear fighting and we turn to see the shape shifter running away, Dean and Ward following.

"Stop! Come back here!" Ronald yells and races after them, putting himself into the open.

"Get down! Now!" I looked at Ronald and saw the laser sight on Ronald's back, but it was too late to do anything. The rifle went off and Ron was shot in the back. I saw Dean crouch behind a wall and I was already moving to Ron when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me off the ground.

"Let me go!"

"He's dead!" Ward's voice hissed in ear as I elbowed him. "It was a straight shot to his heart, you can't save him." I knew Ward was right, I knew I couldn't. Not with a shot like that. I saw Sam duck by Dean and then run of. Dean moved closer to his body before locking eyes with me He grabbed the rifle and come over to the guard. He brought him outside with the gun and eventually made his way back inside. Ward finally had let go off me as the people came running back down the stairs. I mostly stared out the window while Dean and Ward continued to round everyone up. I heard the vault door close and I ran to it, feet slapping on the floor and I wished I had some shoes, besides my heels.

"Hey, you don't know crap about my dad." I shivered slightly at the tone of his voice and I knew he was getting poised off from who ever was on the other end. "You got no right talking about my dad like that. He was a hero." I ripped the phone from Deans hand and cut off the mans monologue.

"Hey, yeah hi. Why don't you do us all a favor and get off your asses, and catch actually criminals instead, of trying to get people that save lives." I slammed the phone down and looked back at Deans blank expression. "Whatever he said about your dad, it isn't true. He raised you and Sam, he can't be a bad man."

"We have a problem." Sam said as he came around the corner.

"We have a problem out there." Dean countered. Sam then told us about Sherry and told us the plan. Him and Dean were going to take he to the body while Ward and I stood watch. She was hesitant to leave the vault but she eventually did, leaving with Sam and Dean. We heard people coming in and we shot each other glances. I slipped my shoes on quietly while he slipped into the vault.

"I'll be running off that way. You'll all be safe. Traitor, you know where to meet us." Ward rolled his eyes as I closed the vault and I took a deep breathe before running away, screaming. I almost laughed at how stupid I probably looked. I rounded a corner and saw a group of S.W.A.T and stared blankly at them, mouth open.

"We're here to help." One of them said and they reached out to me. I screamed once more and took off running, the opposite direction of Sam and Dean. "Stop!" I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. I was thinking of my run with Steve when I stopped in some office and hid behind the desk. My breathing was labored but quiet, when I heard the door open.

"Ma'am, we're S.W.A.T. We're here to help." I peeked over the desk and only saw the one men. I checked the vibrations and saw he was the only one close. _He must have separated as to not scare me. Fool._ I stood and offered him a shaky smile.

"О, слава богу. Я был так напуган. Есть ли у вас идеи, как жарко, что хранилище было? Я был так смущен и напуган. Спасибо, что пришли за мной." I rambled and I knew he didn't even understand me. On the inside I was laughing while I hugged him. He stood awkwardly and I pulled back, just before pinching one of his nerves to make him fall unconscious. I rushed past him and out of the bank. I got to the car the same time I saw Dean and Sam leave the back of the bank. I saw Ward come around the corner off the building and none of said anything until we were all tucked in the Impala. Sam and Dean took off their S.W.A.T helmets and sighed.

"We are so screwed." We all nodded mutely as we pulled out of the car garage. I was tired and sad, but happy we had got the skinwalker. I just wondered what was in store for us now.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took so long to update. My internet has been acting up lately and I'm getting overwhelmed and frustrated I can't find a job. I am definitely continuing to write this, but it will be more spaced out and for that, I apologize. Thank you all for the support and I will see you, in the next chapter! Bye-bye!**

**Translation= Oh, thank God. I was so scared. Do you have any idea how hot that was in the vault? I was so confused and scared. Thank you for coming after me.**


	7. Possession

**~Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and my Character (Claudia Stark) and the idea. Review, Favorite, Follow! Enjoy!~**

* * *

After that, we went Providence, Rhode Island. People would kill others that 'the angles told them to' but it turned out to be a ghost. A pastor ghost. After we took care of that of ghost, Sam went missing. Ward went to search with Bobby and as soon as he gave him trouble, Bobby would call Dean, my phone being destroyed in Providence. Dean was leaning against the Impala as I looked around the area.

"Hey!" I turned and Dean was waving me over with a slight smile. "Sam called, let's go." I ran back to the car and we traveled in mostly silence. We eventually passed a sign that read Twin Lakes and we arrived at the hotel. We both ran for the room and we frantically checked the numbers as we past.

"Dean." He was a little behind me and I pointed at the number 109. He stood next to me and knocked on the door. We waited until I just opened the door. Dean was quick to follow and we saw Sam on the bed.

"Sam?" I called to him but he seemed to be in a daze.

"Hey." Dean said and knelt down to his level.

"Hey, Dean." _Well, alright. Just ignore me then._ I huffed lightly but Dean shot me a look and I shrugged.

"Are you bleeding?" Dean moved his arms and sure enough Sam was covered in blood.

"I tried to wash it off." Sam said in an almost tired. Dean groped the shirt, searching for the wound.

"Oh my god."

"I don't think it's my blood."

"Whose is it?" Sam finally looked at me and I saw a moment of confusion before his face went blank once more.

"I don't know." He confessed.

"What the hell happened." Dean asked Sam and he looked back at him.

"Dean. I don't remember anything." Dean and I looked at each other but he stood.

"I have to go pick up a few things, Sammy. I'm going to do some digging, too. I'll be back." Sam nodded and Dean shot me a look, asking and demanding, that I watch Sam. I nodded with small smile and Dean left. I sat next to Sam and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"I know it probably won't help much," I began as I squeezed his hand once more. "But I don't remember much of my childhood." He nodded for me to continue and I smiled slightly. "I stayed in foster homes. I was adopted about eight times before I was finally adopted by Tony. Although, Pepper adopted me for Tony, but still. There's only a few things I remember. Mostly the sick tests they would put me through. Also being jealous of having to watch whatever friends I made be adopted." I chuckled softly.

"Did you remember?" He looked at me with a curious expression and I gave him a small smile.

"No. But I didn't have any family. Knowing Dean, he won't stop until you remember what color boxers you were wearing that day." He chuckled softly and I finally felt him squeeze back.

"I'm going to go shower." I nodded and let go of his hand. He stood and smiled at me once more before going into the bathroom. The door clicked softly behind him and for the hundredth time, I wondered why I didn't remember much from my childhood. After about ten minutes, I sighed and stood from the bed, beginning to pace. I gave that up about two minutes in, my own vibrations annoying me. I spotted my bag by the door and realized Dean must have grabbed it. I searched through it and took out my crank radio. I put on a random station and sat on the floor, mediating. I heard the water shut off after a few minutes and the hair dryer start. I smirked to myself before making myself have a blank face once more. I heard the door open and Sam move across the room. I heard him chuckle and I turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"You meditate to this?" He wore a smirk on his face and I listened to the song, Paralyzer by Finger Eleven.

"Eh." I stood with a shrug and turned it off. "It wasn't playing at first. You look better." I told him before I turned my radio off and stuffing it back in my bag. It was true, he didn't look as downtrodden as he did before the shower. The door opened and Dean came in, grocery bag in hand.

"Find out anything?" I asked him and he nodded. Shutting the door and placing the bag on the small table.

"Sam's under the name Richard Sambora. He signed in two days ago." He turned to Sam. "The scariest thing about this whole thing is the fact you're a Bon Jovi fan."

"Dean." Sam shot him a look of impatience and I bit my lip to stop the look of amusement. Dean continued tot ell us that the room had been quite and no one saw Sam covered in blood. Sam was freaking out over the fact that he could have hurt someone and maybe this is what their dad had warned them about. The last thing he remembered was being in West Texas, over a week ago. The next thing he knew, he was here and felt like he hadn't slept in a month.

"So then, we retrace your steps." Dean said. "The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back, so." Dean went to the window and pulled back the curtain, showing a bloody fingerprint.

"All stay here in case you need anything." I told them and walked them to the door. "Call the room and I'll call Bobby and let him know we found Sam." Dean nodded and Sam smiled at me before they left. The room was silent except for my light breathing. I sat on the opposite bed Sam had been on and pulled the phone onto my lap, calling Bobby.

"Ward." I scoffed into the receiver.

"Really? This is Bobby's phone."

"To think, I was starting to miss you." Ward replied, his sarcasm seeping through the phone, and I rolled my eyes.

"Give the phone to Bobby." I heard shuffling in the background until Bobby's rough voice came over the phone.

"Claudia?"

"Hey Bobby." I smiled slightly. "How's the idgit?" He chuckled deeply for a moment before replying.

"You've been around me too much, kid." I only smiled in response. "This idgit's fine. You find Sam yet?"

"Yeah. We just did, and Bobby, he doesn't remember a thing. He was covered in blood when we got here, just sitting on the bed. Him and Dean went out to retrace his steps. I'm calling you and staying here if they need back up. I thought this would give them some alone time. They don't get much with me around, you know?"

"Don't think they don't like having you around." Bobby chastised and I could see his glare. "Those idgit's care a great deal about you, whether they admit it or not."

"I'll have Dean call when they get back." We said our goodbyes and I sat there for a moment before I yawned, obnoxiously loud might I add, and decided to take a nap. I was woken up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes groggily and they landed on a nervous Sam.

"Someone got Dean." He pointed to the floor and I hoisted myself off the bed and knelt beside him. He was facing the floor but I found his pulse, still beating strong. I let out a sigh of relief and stood.

"He's unconscious. He'll be fine in a few hours." Sam's arm wrapped around my chest and pulled me tightly against him. I felt a pin prick in my neck and he whispered to me.

"Good, that's a perfect amount of time." My body had already stared to feel groggy and my body was going limp. I felt him shift me, so he was carrying me bridal style. I looked at him and he was smiling, eyes black.

"Exorcizamus-" I couldn't finish, everything was too groggy. My eyes closed and I was swallowed into darkness. The next thing I knew, my arms were killing me, my shoulders ached, and my wrists burned. My heart started pounding and I was sure I was back on the bus, in Garrets custody. I forced my still groggy eyes open and saw Jo on the floor, tied to a post. I looked around and realized we were in a bar. I tried to kick my legs, move myself to get out of the restraints, but only chains rattled in response and I figured my legs must have been weighed down. I tried to lick my lips and was met with a piece of duct type. I trashed my legs as hard and far as I could until Jo turned, as much as she could, to look at me.

"Claudia?" I nodded frantically at her and tried to tell her Sam was possessed, but it just came out mumbled. Her face was covered in tears and I wondered what the possessed Sam had done. A hand squeezed my waist and traveled around my back to my other hip. I looked down and Sam was smiling up at me, gag and knife in hands.

"Couldn't have you spoiling the fun." Sam mock pouted and I just glared at him. He took another knife from his pocket and stabbed it into my side, twisting it left and right. I couldn't help but scream, only to muffled by the tape. He finally stopped twisting it and I knew I was sweating, almost on the verge of tears.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jo spoke to him and I noticed her eyes were glossy again. Sam knelt down in front of her.

"Like Daddy like daughter. You're bait. Open up." He shoved the rag into her mouth and tied it around her neck. "That's a girl." I could feel the blood soak down my pants when the door opened.

"Sam!" _Oh, thank god._ Dean had his gun out and looked at me then Jo, his gaze resting on her and I couldn't help but feel pain. Sam held the knife to Jo's throat and he sounded much more like himself.

"I begged you to stop me, Dean."

"Put the knife down, dammit."

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right? Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill her. Please. You'd be doing me a favor! Shoot me." Dean stared at Sam, gun steady in his hands and I could tell he was looking at Jo again.

"No, Sammy, come on." Dean turned away from him and lowered his gun.

"What the hell's wrong with you dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die?" Dean turned towards him suddenly, flinging water at Sam. The water hisses and steamed as it reached his skin.

"That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!" Sam raised his head and looked at Dean, eyes pitch black. Dean flung more water at him before Sam fled through a window and he cut Jo free. She pulled the gag out of her mouth as Dean heads towards the window Sam jumped out of.

"He was possessed?" Dean stared at her a moment before following Sam. She stared for a moment before I tried speaking, having it mumbled, and she turned to me. "Claudia, hold on." She finished freeing herself and dragged a chair p to my side. "This will probably hurt, alright?" I nodded and she cut the ropes around my wrists. My body tumbled to the ground and I made sure to fall mostly on my good side. The fall sent waves of pain through my already hurting body and I groaned into the tape. I ripped the tape off and took a good lungful of air.

"Go after Dean." My voice was rough and she stared a moment. "Go!" She jumped slightly then took off to find Dean. I flexed my fingers on the handle of the knife and took a deep breath. I yanked on it and screamed as it tore free of my flesh. I threw the knife across the room and I knew, whatever drug the demon used, had made me weaker. I collected water from the air and healed the hole in my side, throwing the water to the floor. My body still ached, my side still in pain, and my feet still chained. I sat up and rested my hands on the chain. Once finally finding the earth, they opened, and I fell back onto my back, my eyes already closing, and I let myself fall into darkness once more. I woke up to the sound of screaming, more like roaring, and on a red couch I noticed from Bobby's. I noticed I was wearing a big plain black t-shirt and sweatpants, not the blood stained paints and white t-shirt from earlier. I followed the screaming until I saw Sam, soaking wet, in a devils trap with Dean, Bobby, and Ward watching.

"Feel like talking now?" Dean asked him and I walked next to Ward. He glanced at me but said nothing and looked back at Sam.

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue." Sam snarled at Dean and he smirked.

"No, you won't be in him long enough. Bobby." Bobby started reading the exorcism from the book and I joined him.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-" Dean talked over us as we continued.

"See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up? You're not getting Sam. You understand me? 'Cause I'm gonna kill every one of you first." Dean threatened and Sam trashed around painfully before laughing, causing Bobby and I to stop in surprise.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan.

"Humiliares sub potente magnu dei-" Bobby continued until the demon cut him off again.

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks." He lowered his head and started speaking in Latin. "Spiritus in mundus, un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram, domine-" The demon continued and the room started to shake, the fire behind him flaring to life.

"What's goin on?" I yelled over the shaking and Bobby spoke.

"It's a binding link!" He pointed to a circle burned on Sam's arm. "It's a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

"What the hell do we do?" Dean asked Bobby and he shook his head.

"I don't know!" Sam threw his head back and began screaming. The walls and ceiling started to crack, making it break the protective circle. Sam's eyes are black as he lowered his head.

"There. That's better." Dean and Bobby went flying towards the walls while Sam broke free of the ropes. Ward was sent back by Bobby and I waited but he stood, smirking at me. I wasted no time in rushing at him, throwing punches at every visible spot on his body. The demon laughed as he blocked most of them until I grabbed his arm and yanked it out of socket.

"Sorry, Sam." The demon hollered and I was thrown back, hitting my back on the fire place mantle and falling to the floor in a miserable heap in front of it. I could see the demon talking to Dean, hitting him, then continuing to talk. I pushed myself up on shaky arms and Bobby grabbed a poker, just motioning me to stay still, and took the hot poker onto Sam's arm. The demon flew out of Sam's body and Dean hit him before promptly passing out.

"Come on." I gave Ward my hand and he helped me up. I groaned at my aching back and he just looked at me. "Aren't you going to heal it?"

"No. I don't like to heal minor injuries. Especially after whatever the bitch gave me." He just nodded and we helped Sam up. He would barely look at me and I knew he must have remembered what had happened. So, I hugged him until he hugged me back. "Alright, I'll be back." I let go of Sam and found my way to the bathroom. After doing said business, I just felt off. It wasn't until I saw the black smoke coming at me, I knew I was in trouble.

~Third Person~

Claudia looked at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair, baring her teeth, and laughing slightly. There was knocking on the door and her head whipped to it.

"Claudia?" Ward's voice filtered through the door and Claudia smiled.

"I'll be out in a minute." She responded and looked at her reflection once more before walking back out to the living room. Sam had an icepack on his arm and Dean held one to his face. Bobby and Ward stood by his desk, watching them.

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house." Bobby announced, looking between all of us. "You wouldn't know anything about that."

"No sir, never heard of the guy." Dean replied, stoic expression on his face." Claudia examined her nails out of boredom and Sam spoke.

"Dean-"

"Good" Bobby cut off, looking at Sam. "Keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, they're not going to slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?"

"We better hit the road. If, uh, you can remember where we parked the car." Dean said to Sam and they stood up.

"Here. Take these." Bobby handed the boys a small charm and Ward tried to hand Claudia one. She raised an eyebrow at Ward and Sam spoke.

"What are they?"

"Charms." Bobby stated. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there. This'll stop it from getting back up in ya."

"Well," Claudia said smiling at the group. "I wouldn't worry about them, Bobby." Claudia blinked and when her eyes opened, they were black. Everyone immediately had a gun pointed at her and she waved her finger, tsking them. With a wave of her hand everyone was pinned against a wall and she smiled at them.

"Get out of her, you son of a bitch." Sam growled and Claudia just smiled, hand over her heart.

"Awe, the Winchester does care for orphan Annie. How touching. But I really like this meat suit. She's got power, and a lot of it, pretty little virgin she is." Claudia chuckled and the brothers looked at each other in silent conversation.

"Exorcizamus-"

"No, no." Claudia said as she pointed a dagger against her chest, ready to impale her heart. "She can't heal fatal wound boys." Claudia said with a smirk.

"I'm going to roast you alive." Dean growled and Claudia wiped away a fake tear.

"It truly makes Claudia weep to hear you care about her." Claudia informed them and Sam looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Claudia just smiled before wincing.

"You know, she'll be back soon. Fighting like a lion trying to get free." She looked back at Sam with a wistful look. "She really doesn't remember much about her younger years. But I can see it. And if she remembered half this shit, she'd be in the loony bin." Claudia looked at Ward, nail tapping against the handle of the dagger. "I wonder if you know. Being Hydra and all. She really doesn't like you." Claudia chuckled and walked right up to Ward. You could easily tell Ward was clenching his teeth although his face was blank.

"I wonder if I should kill you, a peace offering for the body loan." Claudia winced again, shaking slightly. "Well, she doesn't like that too much. Won't be long before she's in control again." Claudia walked in front of the brothers with a goofy smile on her face. "It's amazing how much guilt she feels. How much she puts on her self. She blames herself for letting Phil die and the Queen of Asgard." Claudia addressed the room, goofy smile still in place before she was continuously shaking. "We'll meet soon boys." Claudia screamed as the black smoke escaped her body until she was blinking owlishly around the room before falling to the floor, Dean and Sam reaching out to her. They shared a look of confusion before looking at her and around the room. Ward wasted no time in placing the charm around her neck.

~Claudia's perspective~

I could hear the roaring of the Impala in my ears and I was laying down. I pushed myself up on my elbows and I groaned, causing Sam to look at me with a small smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I went twenty rounds on Zero Gravity with no stopping." He chuckled and Dean joined in. I smiled slightly at my boys and sat the rest of the way up.

"Ward stayed with Bobby. Figured we needed to just spend some time together." Dean answered and I nodded.

"But," Sam said as he handed me a thing of fries he found. "We're going to a tattoo parlor." I raised an eyebrow at him as I ate a french fry.

"Why?"

"Anti-possession tattoos." Dean said with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"I'm holding one of your hands." I warned them and they chuckled. We rode in silence for a good half hour before Dean broke the silence.

"We should talk about what happened."

"Are you starting a chick flick moment?" I leaned up next to Sam and we both gave him incredulous looks before we laughed.

"Seriously." Dean shifted in his seat before looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Not right now." I told them. "I don't want to deal with heavy talk at the moment." He said nothing and we pulled up to some tattoo parlor. "By the way, how changed me out of the blood soaked ones?" I asked as we all got out of the car and dean winked at me. No, I did not blush. A lot.

"Don't worry, princess. Your virtue is safe."

"Oh god." I moaned and Sam threw his arm over my shoulders, chucking, and we walked inside.

"I was hoping you didn't hear that. Or remember it." They each kissed my cheek and I scrunched my nose at their laughing.

"Not a chance." Dean replied and a man came from the back, big smile on his face, small wrinkles by his eyes.

"What can I do for ya?"

"We need three tattoos." Dean told the man with a confidant smirk.

"We need it exactly like this." Sam handed him a picture of what we needed and he looked at us until recognition came on his face with a smile.

"Ah, you're one of those polygamy couples. Well no discrimination here. I'll be right back." I did all I could to wait until he left and I burst out laugh along with Sam while Dean looked like he was trying not to. I could feel him returning but Sam wouldn't stop laughing. I did the only thing I could think of, plant a kiss on him. His lips were soft against mine and I couldn't help but smile until the man cleared his throat. I broke the kiss and smiled at the blushing man.

"Alright, who's first?"

"I am." Sam said, clearing his throat. Dean and I followed them to the table and Sam took off his shirt, which was a great view. "Were getting it on our chest, by our hearts." Sam told them man and he nodded.

"No, they'll get it on their chests. I'm getting mine above my left hip bone." The man nodded again and began Sam's tattoo. Once his was done, Dean went and I was greeted with another nice view. We kept talking through their sessions, trying not to distract the tattoo artist, Berny, he told us, and I sat on Sam's lap.

"Alright." Berny said, turning off the needle. "You're next." Dean hopped of with a wink and I lay down, lifting my shirt up to end below my bra and pulled my pants low enough to where I was decent but he had enough room. I held out my hand and cleared my throat, clearly breaking them out of whatever they were thinking. Dean rolled his eyes fondly but held my hand anyway. Once my tattoo was done, we had been there for six hours.

"Don't rub it and put lotion on it all throughout the day." Berny told us and we left with a wave.

"We're going to a bar." Dean said and Sam and I agreed. A little further down the road, we found a little bar that reminded me of the Roadhouse. We drank beers, did some shots, danced with each other and some others, but most of all, we got to act normal for one night.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it seems rushed! It kind of is. Sorry . I know I'm skipping episodes and I may or may not write them eventually but the next season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D starts soon and I kind of need her home. I apologize in advance for the skipping,****rushed writing, and any mistakes I've made. But, a bit of a surprise. I lied. Totally lied about what Claudia is. But, you'll find out...eventually! :D**


	8. Challenges

**~Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and my Character (Claudia Stark) and the idea. Review, Favorite, Follow! Enjoy!~ Oh, hey guys! I'm going to apologize in the upload delay! Sorry! **

Things took off after that and we never did have our chick flick moment. Which, I was absolutely okay with. _I've been hanging with the boys too long. _Our first one, led us to a trickster and he revealed some news to me.

**"****Dear Claudia. I had you going for a while." The trickster said with a smile on his face. Ward and I looked at each other and he laughed. "Come on, you didn't really think you went to Asgard did you? Or that you saw your family through the portal?"**

**"****So you did it all to, what? Just get in a good laugh?" He shrugged, never losing his smile.**

**"****It was fun to be Phil. It was just too easy to make you think you were talking to your family. You don't even have this traitor." I looked towards Ward to find he was already gone. I glared back at him and he laughed. "When really, you're all alone."**

**"****She's not alone." Dean commented before coming up behind him and killing him with the stake, covered in blood. "She has us."**

After that one, it took me a while to register Sam and Dean were real or if I was going insane. We took on a case about people going missing on a highway and it turned out, it was a host from years before, trying to get to people to help her. She didn't even know she was dead.

We took a werewolf case after. We thought a girl, Madison, was the next target but she was the werewolf. I felt sorry for Sam, sad that he had fallen for her. I had to fight my own tears as his rolled down his cheeks when she asked him to kill her.

Hollywood was interesting. The original script writer for some movie, Dean was obsessed with Tara Benchley, the leading lady, but the writer was using ghosts to kill the producers who had changed his script.

Jail was not fun. Sam and Dean had been called in by the warden to have them stop whatever was killing the inmates. Turned out it was a ghost of one of the old nurses. We got out of prison, illegally, and dug up her grave, salted and burned her bones, then went out to get food. Funny thing is, that's the last thing I remember.

"Claud! Get up!" I groaned as Tony continued to jump on my bed and I ignored the stream of sunlight through the windows. _Wait, Tony?_ My eyes flew open and I sat up hurriedly. Tony stepped off the bed and was smiling brightly at me.

"Dad?" I slid out of bed and looked at him like he would disappear.

"You alright, Claud?" He looked concerned and grabbed my arms. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He chuckled and hugged me back. "I just saw you last night. What's gotten into you today?"

"Last night?" I asked and pulled away from him. He threw his arm over my shoulder and we started the walk downstairs, the penthouse in New York greeting me in all it's light tones.

"Pep brought home a Scary Movie last night, remember?" And I did once he said it. The whole team was there. I was snuggled against Coulson while Tony cuddled with Pepper, Jane with Thor, Darcy with her intern, Jemma and Leo, Skye and Ward, May and Bruce, and Natasha and Clint.

"Right, yeah, sorry. I'm just a little forgetful today. I'll be fine." I smiled at him and we walked out into the living room. Pepper sat at one end of the couch while Thor and Jane talked on the loveseat. "Morning ladies and gent." They looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning. How did you sleep, Claudia? You looked sick last night." pepper asked and I sat next to her, playing with the fabric of the long sleeve shirt.

"Pretty good. I'm just having trouble remembering things this morning. My thoughts are all clouded, you know?" Pepper laughed slightly.

"Well, when you try to keep up with your father, I'm not surprised." I laughed loudly while Jane joined in.

"Anyway." Tony said and handed me a wrapped box in Iron Man packaging. "Happy Birthday, kiddo." I smiled at him and tore open the paper. I pulled out a dress. My smiled faded and I stared at it. It was the dress I had worn in the bank robbery with Sam and Dean. _Where are Sam and Dean? _

"Do you like it?" Pepper asked and I nodded.

"It's beautiful."

"Good." Tony said. "I had help picking it out." He pointed towards the doorway and I saw Dean and Sam standing with their respective partners. I jumped off the couch and pulled them into a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" The boys both laughed and I let them go.

"Don't hug me or anything." I looked at the blonde next to Sam and I knew her as Jessica. I had seen pictures of her in the Impala. I pulled her into a hug and let her go. She looked happy, so did Sam. I had no clue who the woman next to Dean was and he cleared his throat.

"Claudia, this is Carmen. She's who I told you about." I didn't remember him telling me anything about her but I nodded with a smile.

"All good things I hope." Carmen said and I laughed.

"Of course." We all took seats in the living room and let them continue talking about random things when I suddenly thought of Hydra and my heart kicked into overdrive.

"Alright." I broke into the conversation and began again when everyone's eyes were on me. "What's the situation with Hydra and the supernatural?" They all stared at me for a moment before Tony spoke.

"Claudia, what are you talking about?" It was my turn to look at them like they were crazy,

"What do you mean?" I snapped. "Hydra took down S.H.I.E.L.D, Ward is a Hydra agent! We were stopping Hydra when I went through a portal that sent me to their world!" I yelled and pointed at Sam and Dean. But, I looked at Jess.

"Maybe you need some sleep." Pepper suggested and I shook my head, standing from the couch.

"No. This isn't write." I ran back up to my room, ignoring their calls, and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a pale yellow baby doll top. "Jarvis. Get my car ready."

"Yes, Ms. Stark." I ran from my room, passing the ones in the living room until Tony put his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his wrist and flung him over my body, landing on his back inf ront of me.

"Claudia!" Pepper exclaimed and I let go of Tony.

"Don't sneak up on me. You know I don't like that and it never works so-" But it had worked. I hadn't felt his vibrations. I hadn't heard him make a sound. Panic gripped my heart and I tried to call on the elements, getting nothing in return.

"Listen princess, why don't you go take a nap." I looked at Dean, disbelief on my face, and shook my head. I said nothing else and ran to the elevator. I took it slowly down to the office and pulled the phone from my pocket, dialing Nick Fury's number.

"This better be important." his voice answered and I huffed getting into my car.

"Fury, listen. Something is wrong. My abilities, they're gone. It's like everyone's forgotten about Hydra."

"How do you know about Hydra?" Accusation dripped from his voice and I drove out of the garage as fast as I dared.

"What are you talking about Fury? I'm one of the Avengers, I'm dating Phil for fucks suck!" I sped down the roads of New York, bobbing in and out of traffic the whole way.

"Then I'll be having a word with Phil." He hung up and I cursed, throwing the phone on the passenger seat. I drove until I reached a library and headed to the counter. An old woman stood behind the counter with glasses framing her wrinkly but kind looking face.

"Excuse me ma'am." She looked up and smiled with a small hello. "Could you point me to any books about mythological creatures. Any lore?" She typed onto her computer and told me where to go. I rushed by people as I made my way through and looked at the books in front of me. I had no idea where to start. I couldn't even remember the last thing we hunted. So, with a designated sigh, I pulled out a few encyclopedias of lore, and began my search. I spent five hours, combing through the books when I stopped. _What if I had dreamt about the supernatural,Hydra, having powers. Who wouldn't? _I closed the few books I had open and put them back in their spots and went back to Avengers- Stark Tower.

"Ms. Stark, welcome home." Jarvis' British voice filled the elevator as I rode up in silence. I entered the living room, coming off the elevator, and put my bag on the dark brown table behind the couch.

"Hello?" I called out and Tony came into the room. A very pissed off Fury followed him.

"Where have you been?" Tony asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm over eighteen, Tony. I don't need to tell you everything." I ignored his look of hurt and turned to fury. "And Fury, dude, great to see you not hiding but, really. Coulson never told me a thing about Hydra and I'm ninety percent sure I was dreaming." They stared at me a moment before I smacked my lips together and grabbed my purse, heading for the stairs.

"Right, well, I'm off to bed." I ran up the stairs and closed the door to my room, locking it behind me. I looked around the stark white walls and the lavender bedside with black lace embroidering it. I threw my purse at the end of the bed and just listened to the normal bump. _Normal._ That's something I would have to get used to. I took a shower, letting the hot water cascade down my body, and let out a contempt sigh. I turned the water of once I was done and got dressed in a dark blue nightgown, skimming the top of my knees. I ran a comb through my wet locks and wished I could just dry it like I used to. Er, as I dreamt I could. I sighed once more and crawled into bed. The soft mattress filled me with joy as if I had actually been sleeping on motel beds and couches. It didn't take long until I was brought into the darkness of slumber.

The screeching of my alarm was shrill to my barely conscious mind. My arm drifted from underneath the comforter and I smacked the alarm clock until it stopped beeping at me. I slid out of bed with a groan but was grateful for Jarvis heating up the room. He knew I liked waking up warm, not cold.

"Thanks, Jarv." I commented with a smile and got dressed. I wore the dress Tony had gotten me with a pair of white pumps with black lace covering it. I looked at my hair and frowned. _Can't I have powers this once?_ I took the blow drier out and began the tedious work of styling it. It took me a half hour to get it dry, thick wavy locks, falling mid back. I grabbed my pure and headed down stairs only to stop and smile at Phil, holding a bouquet of wild flowers in his normal black suit.

"You know," I started and continued down the stairs, stopping front of him. "Usually you're supposed to let the other person know when they're going to have a date." He handed me the flowers and I took them with a smile. I set them on the table in the living room and in a blink of an eye,w e were on a park bench.

"You alright?" Phil asked me with a concerned look on his face and I nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I think." I looked around and saw a few people walking around, some woman jogging, and a few kids playing nearby. "How did we get here?"

"We left the tower and we walked." Coulson said, a small frown on his face and I nodded.

"Right." I looked around the park and he grabbed my hand. I faced him and smiled. He returned it and squeezed my hand back.

"Claudia."

"Hm?" I hummed and rested my head against his shoulder.

"You need to get up." I sighed and sat up with a frown aimed at him. "Claudia, come on." My eyebrows scrunched when Phil talked, and his voice was Dean's. "Sammy! She's not responding!" His voice was frantic and my hands were squeezed tighter.

"What?" I asked him and memories ran through my mind. Hunting with Dean. We went into an abandoned building. The Djinn. This was all in my head. "But, there's no Hydra." A part of me desperately wanted to stay, be normal, stay with Phil. But I couldn't leave Sam and Dean, my family and friends.

"Claudia, come on." I could hear the strain and worry in Deans voice, almost like he was choking back tears.

"When Meg was in your body, she made it sound like you don't think you matter to us." Sam's voice carried through Phil and my eyes began to water. "We care about you, probably too much." Sam's voice got choked up the end.

"You're family, Claudia. Don't you dare leave us like this. Wake up." I ripped my hand free of Phil's grip and took of running, Dean and Sam's voice's echoing around me in a jumble of words.

"I'm coming." I whispered while I ran back into the lobby of the tower. I ignored everyone and went straight for the gym. Natasha and Clint were in the boxing ring, Steve on a punching bag, Thor, Tony, and Bruce sat on the bleachers.

"Lady Claudia! How was your date?" Thor's booming voice brought everyone's attention to me but I said nothing and went for the sword rack. I pulled one from the rack and gripped the dull blade, molding it into a sharp one.

"Claudia, what are you doing?" I could feel them moving towards me and I turned to face them, sword resting in my hand.

"This isn't real. My real family, real friends, need me." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and swallowed thickly. "No matter how much I want this to be real, it isn't." I placed the tip of the sword against my chest, positioned perfectly lined with my heart.

"Claudia, please." Phil pushed through the group, holding out a hand to me. "We can be together, have a family. Nothing will stop us from being together." I took a deep breathe and impaled my heart. My scream was muffled as more tears fell and I landed on the floor with a sickening thud. I could feel myself letting go, and it was peaceful. I opened my arms to the darkness like a long lost friend and my coldness was quickly replaced with warmth. A beeping sound came from my left and I groaned when it wouldn't stop. Opening my eyes was the next big hassle. My eyelids felt like heavy weights and when I finally did get them open, I slammed them shut from the lights. I heard the door open and close, feet shuffling across the floor, and a body plop into a chair.

"Claudia." My stomach flipped at Sam's voice. "It's been a week. Please, wake up. Why won't you wake up?" His tone made my heart ache and I forced my eyes open as wide as they would go, even if it was a small slit. I forced my groggy arm to move and I rested it on his hands. He jumped slightly and his greenish brown looking eyes caught mine. I gave him a small smile and his hand a light squeeze.

"I got your message." My voice was hoarse and small and he smiled, laughter from relief slipping out.

"Thank god." He leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to my forehead before going to the door. "Dean, she's up. Doctor!" I could see him waving through the door and heard loud stomping. Dean pushed Sam out of the way, green eyes locking on me, and I couldn't but give him a small smile, too. He raced to the bed and pulled me into a sort of hug. I maneuvered the best I could and felt him kiss my cheek when he finally put me back down.

"Well," A woman with long black hair approached in a lab coat and a warm smile, violet like eyes shining with happiness. "Glad to see you finally joined us." I frowned, or tried to.

"How long have I been out?" I asked them while Sam handed me a cup of water. I gratefully swallowed it down while the doctor wrote something down.

"Eight days." Sam said and took the empty cup from him.

"Wow." I said and Dean nodded.

"Don't you ever do that to us again." He warned and I smirked as much as I could with a wink.

"Sure thing, Deanne." I commented and he rolled his eyes, Sam laughing slightly, while the doctor looked on in amusement. The doctor told me she would like me to stay a night for observation and left the three of us alone.

"So, what was your dream world?" Dean questioned and sat on the opposite side of the bed of Sam.

"Dean." Sam shot him a warning look and I laughed slightly, raising the top of my bed so I was sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was the Winter Soldiers punching bag. Again." They both smiled a little but I knew they didn't like that simile. No, they hadn't been there during the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and rise of Hydra. But I had gone into a lengthy conversation about what had transpired between the sides. Including my time with Bucky Barnes.

"Alright. Then we stay until you're better." Dean said with a finalizing voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Why was I out so long anyway?"

"Doctor said you were poisoned." Sam said with a frown. "You had a deathly reaction to the Djinn hallucinogenic touch."

"Perfect." I let my head fall back and my eyes slid closed, letting me fall back into sleep once more. It was a dreamless sleep and I woke to the sun shining in the bland white room. Sam and Dean were sitting at a table, eating breakfast and talking quietly. All I could do was smile at them.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." I laughed at them and the turned, giving me sheepish smiles, that were exact copies of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Come on, boys." I pulled the covers off, taking out the I.V, all the other cords off, turning off the machines and looked at Sam and Deans surprised faces.

"Claudia, don't you think you should rest?" Sam asked and I raisd an eyebrow at him.

"I rested longer than a week. I'm not at full strength, but we need to elave. If she has a sample of my blood, who knows what she'll find." Understanding downed on their faces and they quickly handed me a bag with a pair of dark skinny jeans, red shirt, dark brown knee boots, and my black half-coat. They snuck me out of the hospital not long after I changed. Which, including a body bag. We drove all day until Dean finally decided to stop for some food. Sam and I walked in, leaving Dean in the car, and dead bodies covered the small diner. Sam and I exchanged looks and continued looking around. I wasn't sure what happened next, but I only saw darkness.

"Claudia?" I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, meeting a worried looking Sam. "Come on." He stood and offered me his hand, pulling me up. I looked around and saw what looked to be an old western town.

"Where are we?" I asked him and he sighed, looking around.

"I have no idea." I nodded and we began our search through the town. Most of the building were falling down or locked from the outside. We were about to round a corner when we heard creaking. I picked up a rock while Sam picked up a blank of wood. We were ready to strike when Andy rounded the corner. Sam through down the plank while I moved the rock to my side.

"Andy?" I asked him and he looked startled.

"Sam, Claudia? What are you doing here?"

"We don't know." Sam responded and I threw the rock down.

"What am I doing here?" He asked and I shrugged.

"We don't know that, either."

"Where are we?" Andy was beginning to freak out and Sam grabbed his shoulders.

"Andy, look, calm down."

"I can't calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontier land!" He finally settled down slightly and Sam let him go.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked him and he took a moment before answering.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh,"

"Like Sulfur?" Sam interrupted and Andy nodded.

"How did you know that?" Sam thought for a moment nd we both had the same thought.

"Dean." We looked at each other and Andy spoke.

"Your, your brother. Is he here?"

"I don't know where here is." Sam admitted with slight anger. "I don't know if he's-" A woman's scream cut him off and we ran to another building. It was small, locked, and the woman was banging on the inside.

"Hello?" Sam asked and the woman responded.

"Help me! Help me, please!"

"Okay, I'm here. We're gonna get you out, all right? Just hold on a second." Sam looked for a rock and I sighed. I stepped forward and placed a hand on the lock, finding the earth with difficulty, and opening it. I stepped back as a swarm of dizziness took over and Sam glanced at me worriedly before the woman stepped out.

"Ava?" Sam asked and my vision slowly returned to normal to see her hugging him and sobbing.

"So, I guess you guys know each other."

"Yeah." Sam said and she let go. She looked at me and with a quick smile, she hugged me too.

"How did you, I mean, How did you-"

"Ava." I asked her when she finally let go. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"What whole time?" She asked, confusion plain on her face. "I just woke up here, like, half an hour ago.

"Well, you've been gone for five months." Sam explained. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Okay, that's impossible." Ava stated, looking at the two of us. "I saw you two days ago."

"You didn't. I'm sorry." Sam told her and she looked lost.

"But. That makes no sense. That's not, oh my God! My fiancée, Brady! If I've been missing for that long, he must be freaking out!"

"Well-" I began but she cut me off, finally seeing Andy.

"Oh!" She looked at him completely confused.

"Hey. Andy. Also freaking out."

"okay." Ava nodded and looked back at Sam and I. "What's happening?"

"We, uh, don't know yet." He admitted with a small clench of his jaw.

"But, I know what you have in common." They could only glance at me when we heard more voices in the near distance.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" A mans voice was heard.

"Maybe more than three." Sam said and we ran towards them and came upon a dark skinned man and a woman with blonde hair. "Hello? Hey! Hey are you guys all right?"

"I think so." The man replied.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Jake."

"Lily." No one said anything for a moment so I spoke.

"I'm Claudia. This is Andy and Ava." I pointed to them each respectively.

"Are there any more of you?" Sam asked them and Jake shook his head.

"Naw."

"How did we even get here? A minute ago, I was in San Diego." Jake scoffed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan."

"Let me take a wild guess: you two are both twenty-three?" Sam asked Jake and Lily and they nodded.

"You all are." I continued. "And you all have abilities."

"What?" Jake deadpanned and Sam continued.

"It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible?" The both nodded, albeit reluctant looking. "I have visions. I see things before they happen."

"Yeah, me too." Ava told them.

"Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don't worry, it, I don't think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this, I've been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People, they see it. This one guy I know, total dick, right? I used it on him, gay porn. All hours of the day." We all continued to stare while he laughed. We were all unamused. "It was just like," He looked at us and cleared his throat. "You should have seen the look on his face. Uh, okay."

"So, you go, "Simon says give me your wallet", and they do?" Lily looked at Sam next. "You have visions? That's great! I'd kill for something like that."

"Lily, listen, it's okay-"

"No, it's not." Lily practically screeched, cutting him off. "I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So, Screw you. I just wanna go home."

"And what, we don't?" Jake asked her and she glared daggers at him.

"You now what, don't talk to me like that, not right-"

"Alright, enough." I cut Sam's interruption off with my own. "We're all here, all in whatever mess this is. Push aside your incessant bickering and pity. Someone wants you here, and we need to find out who, and gank them."

"And who are you, exactly?" Lily asked with a sneer and I smirked.

"Oh honey, I'm an Asgardian from another dimension who can control elements." No one said anything until Andy spoke.

"Who brought us here?"

"It's less of a who, more of a what." Sam offered and was met with waiting stares.

"A demon." I answered and Lily huffed in disgust. Sam continued to fill them in on everything demon that would involve them.

"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake asked and I nodded.

"When you put it like that-"

"And we've been picked?" Jake interrupted and I resisted my eye roll.

"Yes." Sam replied.

"Why us?"

"That's what we don't know." I answered. "I know it sounds crazy-"

"It doesn't just sound it." Jake responded and I looked at him.

"I don't really care what you think, okay? If we're all gathered here together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta-"

"The only thing I've gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you." Jake told the group and I acted quick. I focused on the water in his blood and held him still, despite the rapid approach of dizziness. I could see him struggling and he was panicking, at least, on the inside.

"Elements, water's in blood." I offered as a way of explanation. "Look, we don't know what's here, who sent us here, and what they want. We should stay together." I was swaying on my feet, colors blending together, and I let him go. He past me a glancing look before walking away. Sam's hands gripped my hips and was looking at me worriedly. I nodded slightly and he started after Jake. Another arm went behind me for support and I smiled at Andy. We all followed after Sam.

"I don't remember that happening to you." He stated and I snorted.

"We had a run in with a Djinn a couple weeks back. Whatever is in it's powers reacted against me, almost like a poison, it hasn't worked out of my body yet." I informed him and he nodded, though I wasn't sure he believed. We made it to the building Sam had walked in to, in time to see the demon smoke out.

"Just so you know? That was a demon." He helped Jake off and we walked around once more.

"Now, that thing, I'm not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn't tell us where we are. Andy, are you with me or what?" I looked at Andy from my spot next to Sam, his arm helping me up, and he was quiet stunned.

"Give me a minute. I'm still working through, "Demons are real"." We saw a large, rusty bell hanging from a wooden structure.

"I've seen that bell before." Sam informed us. "I think I know where we are now. Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled."

"Swell." Ava deadpanned. "Good to know we're somewhere so historical." I let them continue talking and I looked around. The town made me almost wish we were back in the western age, out of this hell the boys were thrown in. A flash of purple and green caught my attention and vanished around a corner.

"What the fuck?" I took of on a sprint and ignored Sam's yells to come back. I skidded to a halt once I rounded the corner and came face to face with Loki. My Loki. He smirked at me, hands clasped in front of his normal attire of black and green leather. He wore a purple amulet around his neck and I nodded.

"Well, I finally made it." Loki drawled with a look of confidence on his face.

"You've been trying to get here. I've seen the purple before."

"Smart one, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes at him. "I used a little magic back in that Croatoan town, making it seem like Sam called. You didn't even notice that the phones didn't work and yet, you got a call, did you?" _No, I hadn't. Not at the time._ I pursed my lips at him and he smiled with a chuckle.

"If you're going to be here, you might as well meet the group."

"You trust me with these mortal?" I started to walk away and I could feel him following me.

"No, not at all. But I would rather know where you are then not." I told him and I followed the vibrations of the group going into a building.

"Fair enough." Loki drawled in the most bored tone he could muster and I rolled my eyes at him.

"How did you get here anyway?"

"The amulet." Loki stated as if I were stupid. "It only let's me travel an hour at a time and takes time to gather enough energy for another trip." I nodded to show I was listening and led us into the house.

"Sam?"

"In here!" I heard him call out and I followed his voice, Loki trailing behind me. "I was wondering- who's this?" Sam asked, eying Loki.

"Long story short?" He nodded. "Sam, meet Loki, from my world." Sam nodded at him and Loki sneered. I glared at Loki and he returned it.

"I'm guessing you aren't the best of friends?" Ava asked and I snorted.

"That's putting it gently." I deadpanned and she nodded.

"You guys! I found something!" Andy's voice carried to the room and we all headed for him. He was with Jake.

"Who's the guy in leather?" Jake asked, eying him suspiciously.

"My name is Loki, mortal." Loki glared at him and I jabbed his side with my elbow, earning his glare that I sent right back.

"Behave." I growled but he continued to stare.

"Where's Lily?" Sam asked and we immediately left the house, calling her name, but it didn't take long to see her hanging from the bell.

"Oh, my God!" Ava exclaimed, growing slightly pale. "Okay, that's officially- Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That's killed! Okay, we have to get out of here." She started to walk away when Sam told her to stop.

"Yeah, I second that emotion." Andy said and I huffed.

"Not sure that's an option." Jake said and I nodded.

"What?" Ava asked and I answered.

"Lily tried to leave. Look what happened to her. The demon isn't going to let you leave."

"The best thing to do," Sam continued. "Is to gear up for an attack."

"Oh, gear up?" Ava questioned with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah."

"We need to be ready for a fight." I told her after Sam spoke.

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!" Andy exclaimed and I held in another aggravated huff.

"Well, if you wanna stay alive, you're going to have to. Let's go." Sam said and started towards the house.

"I'll get her down." Jake said referring to Lily and we continued towards the house.

"Humans against a demon?" Loki mused and I nodded. "That should be interesting."

"These demons aren't like ours." I informed him. "They can possess humans for an unknown span of time. It's terrifying not being in control of your body." I shivered at the thought of Meg and I glared at Loki's smirk.

"I would ask Barton to get his take." I sneered at him and resisted the urge to punch him. Fighting him right now would be no use.

"You know," Sam began from my left. "I was just thinking about how much Dean would help right now. I'd give my arm for a working phone." Andy perked up after a moment of thought and smiled softly.

"You know, you may not need one. I've never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Dean's on you? Like, something he touched?" Sam's searched his pockets and pulled out a receipt.

"A piece of parchment?" Loki asked, unamused and Sam nodded.

"A receipt. Would it work?"

"Yeah." Andy held the paper in his hand and became quite. He spoke again shortly after. "He should know." Sam nodded and we went back into the house. I looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting.

"Jake and I are going to look for iron. Stay here." Sam told us and he locked eyes with me, telling me to watch them, and I nodded. I sat down at the table and Loki sat across from me. He looked at the table with disgust of the dust and I rolled my eyes.

"I did not come here just for a visit." Loki said and I laughed.

"No, you wouldn't."

"I found something that might interest you." He pulled a manilla folder from his armor and held it out to me. I studied it a moment before taking it. The red Hydra logo was the first thing that stared back at me.

"A Hydra folder?" I asked and he nodded. The folder was old, you could see smudges of dirt on it, the edges soft and frayed looking, years of usage. It was thick, too. I looked on the side where there was writing but I couldn't see it. I looked at him and he made a motion to continue. I set the file fully on the table and opened it. My breathe got caught in my throat as I looked at a picture of me, a younger me, in a chamber like they kept Bucky in.

"Read it." Loki encouraged and I wasted no time in looking it over.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Age: 7

Date of Birth: September 10, 1925

Notes: We are unsure of the species, examinations come back different and varied than that of human. Patient reacts to serum well enough though no abilities have been shown as of May 23, 1943.

"What the hell is this?" I hiss at Loki, gaining everyone's attention.

"I found it." Loki stated looking bored. "Well, Heimdall found it. I had him looking and a few agents were talking about it. Older men, but I found it. It was locked up tighter than the Winter Soldiers." He told me and I looked back at the folder.

Notes: We have taken the patient from stasis and dropped her into an orphanage under the name of Claudia Smith. As of 1991, she has shown abilities having to deal with the elements and is showing promising capabilities. She will be checked on from Hydra operatives until she becomes of age and will be taken back under custody.

"The families." I said and Loki nodded. "They were Hydra." I examined the rest of the folder but it was too smudged to read.

"What's going on?" Sam asked but I paid no mind.

"But, that's impossible. Even Zola said I was born in 1991."

"Perhaps even he, did not know." Loki told me and I locked eyes with him.

"They injected me with the same serum they used on Steve and Bucky." I told him and he nodded.

"It would seem so."

"But, then I wouldn't be Asgardian?" I stated as more of a question and he nodded.

"Then what the hell am I?" We stared at each other a long moment before he answered.

"I do not know." He looked genuinely sorry and aggravated he didn't know. "I will look in the library. My time is almost up." He held his hand out for the folder and I closed it silently.

"Will you put this in my room in the tower?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "They won't be looking for you. You're dead remember? Please." He nodded and I handed him the folder. With a small swish, he was gone.

"Claudia?" Sam asked and I stood, walking outside past all of them. I needed time to think. I wasn't sure how long I was outside for,but when I returned, Sam told me Ava was missing. I went looking with Jake and Sam went on his own. We ended up back in the building he first ran into a demon.

"I'm sorry." Jake said and I turned to face him a confused look on his face. His fist was an inch away and I didn't think when I took control of his body. The dizziness was already overpowering as the room spun around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and the dizziness got to much. I let home go and we engaged in fighting. He was strong, like Steve strong, and I blocked most of his hits and getting him with some of mine. But, he got the upper hand. I can't see straight and he sent a punch right to my ribs. I could feel the bones break and dig into my lungs. I let out a scream and he punched me again, sending me flying into the wall. The bottom of the chalk board dung painfully into my back and I landed in a miserable heap on the floor.

"I need you out of the way." He stepped on my shoulder and I felt the bones crunch under his weight. I screamed once more and was met with another punch, this one, to my head. The darkness overwhelmed me and I heard him apologize once more before I just knew darkness.

"Sam!" It was distant, and I thought I imagined it, but it was Dean's voice. I pulled at the darkness and finally opened my eyes. My ribs ached, my shoulder too, my head pounded like a jackhammer, and my back ached. I forced myself up, groaning at the grinding of bones. I excited the old school house and headed towards his voice. Once I saw him, I saw Sam go closer to him. I smiled in relief until Jake came out from the trees and stabbed Sam in the back.

"No!" Dean and I screamed but it was too late. I was too far away to see what had happened but he ran off, Bobby on his heels. I forced my broken body to move faster, get to Sam and Dean, but luck was not on my side. I was pushed from behind and landed on my shoulder. I let out a painful scream and it echoed off the hallway. _Hallway?_ I looked around, and sure enough, I was in a hallway. I looked around and saw the portal. In it, were Sam and Dean, Dean holding Sam up and both kneeling on the ground. A man stepped into view. He was unfamiliar, but I knew it was yellow eyes. I tried to go back through the portal but it was like hitting a window.

"Well, you are a mess, aren't you?" Yellow eyes chided with a smile and I glared at him as much as I could through the pain.

"You son of a bitch." My voice sounded weak, wet, and I realized I had started crying. "Please," I begged. "Let me through to heal him." Yellow eyes pouted mockingly at me and laughed.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. I only need one soldier and he wasn't it." He vanished, leaving me only able to glance at Dean and Sam. I banged on the glass, and wailed.

"Dean!" I yelled as loud as I could and the portal started closing. "Dean!" I fell to my knees as the portal shrunk, getting smaller and smaller. Dean started looking around and his eyes finally found mine. He was crying, eyes glistening with un-shed tears and his body tensed, like he was trying to run to me. His mouth opened, like he was yelling for me, but I heard nothing. I banged harder, and harder, getting no where. I could feel people behind me, I vaguely wondered how long they had been there, as my heart wrenching sobs tore through my body.

"Dean!" The tone of my voice made my heart hurt even more. My body was shaking from the pain and sadness, and all I could do was stare at Dean as the portal began it's last few stages of closing. "I'm sorry!" I knew he wouldn't hear me, but I had to say it. His mouth moved again, calling out to me, and I sobbed harder, then the portal closed. The hall was silent except my intake of breaths and the sniffling behind me.

"No!" I screamed to the empty space in front of me, tears continuing to stream down my face. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry." I kept repeating the words over to myself and a hand rested on my shoulder. My blurry eyes locked onto Skye's wet ones and I realized she had been crying, too. I looked back at the empty space in front of me, and continued to cry. I was home, I had lost Dean, and I had failed Sam.

"Get the director, now!" I heard May speak but I said nothing. Tears continued down my face and I stared at the floor in front of me. _I was home, and I had failed._

**So, I'm going to leave this here. I cried watching this ending and I wanted it to be something she would rememberand somethign that would be essential to her emotionally state for her return to the team. Let me knwo what you think! Love you guys for all your support and thank you!~**


End file.
